A Razão do meu Amor
by Srta. Hanajima
Summary: Milo é apaixonado por Kamus, mas este comete um grande erro que faz Milo querer acabar com esse amor. Só então Kamus descobre, da pior forma, o que realmente sente por Milo.
1. Prólogo

**_Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._**

**_Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, que mostra relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia._**

* * *

**A Razão do meu Amor**

Prólogo

Fazia pouco tempo que ele aceitara o amor do outro. Sim, aceitara. Não poderia dizer que correspondia. Não ainda, mas estava tentando. Desde o inicio do namoro, aliás, este só começou depois que ele percebeu que havia algum sentimento por ele a mais que a amizade. Ainda pequeno, misterioso, é verdade, mas era um sentimento. E junto com esse sentimento veio o desejo. O desejo de tê-lo para si. Pensou que era apenas curiosidade, querer experimentar algo novo... Mas não era só o desejo, não é? Havia aquele sentimento. Ele poderia não saber bem o que era, mas sabia que ele existia. E apenas com esse sentimento e o desejo aceitou o namoro. E desde então estavam juntos. Mais ou menos quatro meses.

Não brigava muito, ou melhor, não brigavam. O outro vivia sempre feliz e ele... bom, ele não sabia bem o que sentia. Tudo era novo para ele. As sensações que tinha quando o outro estava perto, quando o tocava. Era incrível como o outro conseguia desfazer qualquer raciocínio, pensamento, que estivesse na mente dele no momento. E mesmo que quase sempre não admitisse, o sorriso do outro era o que ele mais gostava. Não só por ser realmente um sorriso lindo, esteticamente falando, os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados e os lábios carnudos emoldurando-os. Não, não era só isso e ele já havia admitido para si mesmo. Para ele aquele sorriso era sincero, profundo. Parecia refletir sua própria alma, com aquele sorriso ele podia ver tudo o que o outro pensava ou sentia. Era como se fosse um livro aberto. E era aquele sorriso que desarmava em apenas poucos segundos sua defesa, sua barreira, sua parede de gelo que levou anos para construir, deixando-o vulnerável, acessível a todas aquelas sensações e emoções que durante tanto tempo lutou para se manter distante. Sentia todas as suas forças se esvaírem e seu senso de raciocínio lógico e prático sumirem totalmente. Sentia-se encantado por aquele sorriso. Não sabia descrevê-lo com palavras, era algo muito maior, maravilhoso. Digno de um deus grego. Ele também se sentia como um livro aberto quando via aquele sorriso. Aquilo enchia seu coração de uma estranha felicidade, algo que nunca havia sentido, mas junto a ela também vinha uma estranha angustia. Talvez não fosse tão estranha, talvez ele soubesse a origem dela. Não. Ele sabia. Ele sabia que se sentia assim justamente por não saber o que sentia. Paradoxo, não? É... Ultimamente ele estava se sentido mesmo a contradição personificada. Isso soava irônico, sendo ele quem era. Mas era verdade. A mais pura verdade. Ele não sabia o que sentia pelo outro, ele não conseguia nomear o que era aquilo.

E ainda tinha o desejo. Carnal mesmo. Descobriu momentos maravilhosos com o outro. Nunca havia imaginado se sentir daquele jeito, ainda mais com outro homem. Gostava de estar com ele. Gostava de se deitar com ele ou como o outro dizia: fazer amor. Essa era uma expressão que soava estranha e angustiante para ele. Estranha, pois sabia que não o amava, pelo menos não como o outro queria. Angustiante, pois não havia ainda se entregado ao outro. Não sabia se era por falta de amor ou coragem ou os dois, mas a verdade era que apenas o outro era seu. Ele nunca fora do outro. E ele também não sabia o porquê isso era angustiante. Talvez porque parecesse estar brincando com outro. Ou brincando consigo mesmo... Ele não sabia. Mais uma angústia: ultimamente ele não sabia de muita coisa. Logo ele, sempre tão estudioso...

E então o tempo foi passando ele foi se acostumando ao posto de namorado. Mesmo não sabendo ainda nada sobre seus sentimentos, seguiu em frente. O outro não reclamava; ter seu amado ao seu lado era algo que transcendia a felicidade. Não tinha o que reclamar. O outro acreditava que era o bastante, enquanto que ele queria acreditar nisso, mas no fundo sabia que faltava algo, só não sabia o quê. Talvez porque nunca lhe foi pedido nada. É verdade. O outro nunca lhe pediu nada, mas sempre cedeu às vontades dele. Às vezes ele pensava se não deveria fazer algo a respeito, mas sempre sentia aquela angustia aumentar e então deixava esses pensamentos de lado. Estava bom assim, afinal o outro nunca se queixou de nada, não é mesmo? Afinal, ele estava ali, não estava? O que mais deveria dar?

E ao longo dos quatro meses de namoro se manteve essa situação. Chegava a causar espantos nos outros. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas até agora as diferenças pareciam não se mostrar. Sabiam que o outro estava mais feliz do que nunca, mas e ele? Ninguém sabia. Sempre fora muito fechado. Seu rosto, suas expressões, sua postura demonstrava a mais completa imparcialidade. O outro sabia, sentia sua frieza, mas também sabia que ele sempre fora assim. E ele estava ali, não era? Ao se lado. Se estava ali por algum motivo era. E assim seguiram. Aos poucos, as diferenças se mostraram, as brigas apareceram. O outro era fogo, ele era gelo. O outro era livre, ele era contido. O outro mostrava todos seus sentimentos e medos, ele fingia não ter nenhum. O outro queria respostas, ele não queria perguntas. O outro queria mais, ele não queria nada. O outro queria provas, ele não queria provar nada. E era sempre do mesmo jeito: no final, o outro sempre cedia. Por amor. Por ele. Por si mesmo.

E assim passou-se o tempo. Tinham agora dez meses de namoro. Ele ainda não sabia o que sentia, mas também não procurou saber durante o tempo que se passou. Mas havia adquirido uma característica (havia adquirido ou ele sempre teve e não sabia?): o ciúme. Havia ficado possessivo, ciumento. Achava que a qualquer hora o outro poderia traí-lo, trocá-lo. Queria-o só para ele. Só dele. Só não sabia o porquê. Mas queria. O outro achava que era finalmente uma prova de amor. E mais uma vez cedeu. Sempre cedia. E assim continuaram.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desde que começaram a namorar era Milo que ia até o templo de Aquário passar as noites com Kamus. Todas as noites, ele se dirigia para lá. Milo amava Kamus mais que tudo. Sempre amou. Desde a primeira vez que o viu, quando ainda era criança, sentiu algo diferente por ele. Algo intenso, que ele nunca havia sentido na vida. Apesar disso, nunca teve coragem de contar ao amigo. Tinha medo da reação dele. Sabia que Kamus era uma pessoa difícil, com princípios rigorosos, conservadores. Achou que Kamus nunca aceitaria ficar com ele. E além de tudo, ele era um homem! Kamus era muito conservador para isso. Milo já tinha se conformado com seu amor platônico, mas nunca fora de se lamentar pelos cantos. Não conseguia ficar parado. E além de tudo, sabia que iria morrer na Guerra Santa. Então, junto com Afrodite, seu amigo de farra, nos dias de folga (e nos outros também) saia à noite para se divertir, beber, beijar e outras coisas. Tinha que admitir – gostava de ser desejado. Gostava de seduzir e fazer os outros ficarem aos seus pés. Aos poucos fez sua fama, de sedutor, conquistador, Don Juan. E na cama não deixava a desejar. Talvez sua fama se devesse mais a isso, ao fôlego, ao fogo mesmo, que ele tinha. Sabia deixar qualquer um louco, sempre com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

Quando Atena decidiu ressuscitar os cavaleiros para que pudessem aproveitar um pouco a vida como pessoas normais, Milo até pensou em contar tudo para Kamus. Mas ele, justo ele, um dos cavaleiros mais impiedosos, estava com medo. E não era de um inimigo. Poderia, se quisesse, romper o céu e a terra com um único golpe, mas não conseguia dizer o que sentia a outra pessoa. Patético. Mas fazer o quê? Decidiu deixar como estava. Passou a vida inteira escondendo esse amor. Continuaria escondendo-o, apesar de parecer ter se tornado um pouco mais pesado agora, que não tinha mais as obrigações de cavaleiro para ocupar a mente e ainda tinha "uma vida para aproveitar". E as farras já não davam mais conta. Para ele, tudo estava se tornando superficial de mais, fútil demais, vazio demais. Mas não queria contar. Não planejou contar. Nunca planejou, mesmo querendo. Kamus só ficou sabendo desse amor por acidente.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**Comentários da Autora**

Olá gente!! Essa é minha primeira fic... então esperem que gostem!!

Queria agradecer a minha grande amiga _Nyu-chan_ pelo apoio, pela insistência para que eu postasse logo (hehe) e por ter betado essa fic.

Ah!! E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!!!

_**Srta. Hanajima**_


	2. Flashback

**_Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._**

**_Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, que mostra relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia._**

* * *

**A Razão do meu Amor**

Capítulo 1 – Flashback

Numa manhã qualquer Kamus foi acordar Milo para treinarem juntos. Ao entrar no quarto viu o escorpião ainda dormindo. Olhando-o desse jeito nem parecia ter a energia que tinha. Parecia uma criança dormindo. Aproximou-se da cama e percebeu esse estava sonhando. No começo pensou em acordá-lo logo para que não se atrasassem, mas então teve a curiosidade de saber com o que o amigo sonhava. Ou com quem. Kamus sabia da fama do cavaleiro. Sabia que ele era um sedutor nato. Sabia que quase o Santuário inteiro já tinha provado do seu veneno. Mas nunca deu importância. Pelo menos achava que não dava importância. Foi então que ouviu seu nome sair da boca do amigo. Então se aproximou mais da cama para escutar melhor o que o outro dizia e não acreditou no que ouviu.

- Kamus... eu te amo... sempre te amei... fique comigo para sempre... me beije...

Kamus ficou espantado, achou aquilo um absurdo. Como ele ousava a dizer algo assim? O que era aquilo? E com uma voz firme e forte, chamou pelo outro.

- Milo! MILO ACORDE!!

- Ka-Kamus!! – Disse Milo ao acordar com a voz ainda rouca pelo sono e trêmula pelo susto. Olhou para Kamus sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo. Por que ele estava tão chateado? Não se lembrava de ter aprontado nenhuma.... Foi então que num estalo se lembrou que estava sonhando quando fora acordado. E no sonho ele havia se declarado para Kamus e este o havia aceitado... Não, não era possível que tivesse falado alto... Era?

- Milo o que significa isso? Você... você estava sonhando... e era comigo!! E ainda por cima você dizia que me amava! Eu exijo que se explique imediatamente! – Disse o aquariano visivelmente irritado, sua respiração pesada, o olhar sério, frio e ao mesmo tempo espantado.

Milo não sabia o que fazer. Estava atônito. Tanto esforço, tanto sofrimento passado para que agora, por um descuido dele mesmo, Kamus descobrisse tudo. Não podia acreditar no que tava acontecendo. Não era possível que estivesse acontecendo. Não podia estar acontecendo. Enquanto isso, Kamus esperava uma explicação. Estava furioso. Sentia-se enganado, traído. Seu melhor amigo (e único) tinha o enganado esse tempo todo. Será que era só por isso então? Ele fora seu amigo o tempo todo apenas por isso? E como ele podia nutrir esse tipo de sentimento... por outro homem! Kamus não conseguia aceitar algo assim.

- Kamus, espera.... não é nada do que você está pensando. Pelo menos não dessa forma.

- Não é nada do que eu estou pensando? Como assim não é nada disso?! Eu sei muito bem o que eu ouvi!! Quanto a isso eu não tenho dúvidas. Eu quero que VOCÊ me explique como pode mentir para mim, me enganar, dizer que era meu amigo apenas para se aproximar de mim... só... só para tentar ser correspondido! – Kamus falava extremamente nervoso e zangado, apontando o dedo indicador para a direção de Milo, como se o acusasse (e estava acusando-o), cada vez mais aumentando o tom de voz.

- Kamus, eu não te enganei. Olha... eu não lhe contei nada justamente porque não queria perder sua amizade. Eu nunca lhe menti quando disse que era seu amigo... – Milo falava, já em pé ao lado da cama, com a voz um pouco chorosa. Tentava a todo custo manter o controle, mas esse não era o forte dele. Não. Ele era expressivo demais.

- Milo!! Nós somos homens!! Isso é errado!!

- Kamus... você sempre soube que eu saia com outros homens e nunca me recriminou... – Começou a falar.

- Mas antes eu não tinha nada a ver com isso!! – Disse Kamus quase gritando, interrompendo o outro.

- Mas eu não tenho culpa de te amar!! – Disse Milo num tom mais alto e desesperado, de olhos fechados, sentido as lágrimas arderem os olhos e escorrerem pela face.

- MASEU NÃO TE AMO!!! NUNCA VOU TE AMAR, MILO!!! – Gritou Kamus com raiva, avançando um passo como se fosse partir para cima do outro.

Milo abriu os olhos e olhou para Kamus. Estava perplexo. Assustado. Ele não acreditava no que ouvia. Aquilo doía em seu coração mais que qualquer golpe que já tenha sofrido na vida. As palavras dele dilaceraram seu coração, faziam-no querer morrer.

- Kamus... seu miserável.... – falou entre dentes e com os olhos abaixados, quase fechados – EU NUNCA LHE PEDI NADA!! NADA!! NUNCA LHE PEDI QUE ME AMASSE!!! EU ME CONTETAVA EM SER SEU AMIGO! E EU ERA SEU AMIGO, DE VERDADE!!! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE VIR NA MINHA CASA E ME OFENDER DESSE JEITO!! – Gritou Milo, já olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kamus, sem se importar se estava chorando ou se o Santuário inteiro estivesse ouvindo. Não se importava com nada. A única coisa que sentia era aquela dor que rasgava seu peito e as lágrimas que queimavam seu rosto.

- Você disse certo. Eu ERA seu amigo. Porque nem isso você vai ser mais. Passe bem, Cavaleiro Milo de Escorpião. – Kamus sustentava o olhar de Milo com a mesma frieza e indiferença com que havia falado. E então deu as costas ao outro e com passos firmes foi embora do templo, sem nem olhar para trás, deixando Milo com um olhar que era uma mistura de mágoa e ódio; e com as mãos fechadas e brancas, tamanha era a força com que as apertava.

Milo estava arrasado. Assim que percebeu que o mestre do gelo não estava mais em seu templo, deixou-se cair no chão e começou a chorar. Soluçava, tremia. Seu coração parecia que estava sendo feito em pedaços. Parecia não. Estava mesmo sendo feito em pedaços. Por lâminas de gelo tão afiadas quanto a Excalibur de Shura. Ou até mais. Não tinha forças para nada. Só queria fica ali. Desejava morrer, pois a dor que sentia era insuportável. Ficou ali, no chão, chorando, como se suas lágrimas não fossem secar nunca.

No templo de peixes, Afrodite estava cuidando de suas rosas quando ouviu os gritos de Milo. Ele sabia da paixão platônica do amigo e do seu receio em se declarar. E no fundo, Afrodite dava razão aos temores do amigo, pois sabia que o aquariano era uma pessoa bastante difícil.

Então, logo que ouviu os gritos, guardou suas ferramentas de jardinagem e se dirigiu para o templo de Escorpião. Encontrou com Kamus nas escadarias entre os templos de Capricórnio e Aquário. O cavaleiro de gelo estava mais serio e mal humorado do que nunca. Mesmo assim, Dite arriscou-se a perguntar:

- Kamus, o que aconteceu? Eu ouvi gritos vindo da casa do Milo...

- Suma da minha frente Afrodite!! E não me fale dele!! – falou ele, sem nem olhar para o cavaleiro de peixes, as palavras sendo falados pesadamente e nem ao menos fez menção de desviar sua rota, já que Afrodite estava bem na sua frente, obrigando a este a sair do caminho ou com certeza ganharia um caixão de gelo em segundos.

Afrodite até pensou em segui-lo para tentar conversar, mas achou melhor ir ver como estava Milo, que com certeza deveria estar arrasado e precisando de ajuda mais do que Kamus, além de ser menos perigoso.

Chegando ao templo de escorpião, Dite entrou e abaixou seu cosmo para que o outro não se assustasse e nem o expulsasse. Como não achou ninguém na sala, foi em direção ao quarto, encontrando Milo lá, no chão perto da cama, soluçando de tanto chorar e todo encolhido. Imediatamente o cavaleiro de Peixes se sentou no chão e trouxe o amigo para perto, abraçando-o numa tentativa de tentar amenizar a dor do amigo, ficando assim por um tempo. Dite sabia que não adiantaria perguntar nada naquele momento, pois o outro não conseguiria responder. Deixou que ele chorasse e aos poucos fosse se acalmando. Ou pelo menos soluçasse menos. Quando achou que parecia mais calmo, resolveu então perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Milucho, conta pra mim, o que aconteceu? Eu ouvi você gritando e encontrei com Kamus que parecia que ia matar um! O que houve? – Dite falava tentando ser o mais compreensível possível.

- Eu tava dormindo... – falou Milo ainda com voz de choro, limpando as lagrimas que teimavam em continuar caindo – e sonhando... com ele... no sonho eu me declarava para ele... e ele aceitava... mas não foi isso que aconteceu... – fez uma pausa tentando se controlar e quando achou que conseguiria, continuou a contar – eu acabei falando alto durante o sono e ele ouviu e me disse um monte de coisa... disse que eu tinha enganado ele, que eu só era amigo dele para tentar conquistá-lo e que nunca iria me amar e que nem amigo meu mais era... – encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo o abraçando mais – não é justo... droga, não é justo!! – e voltou a chorar copiosamente.

Nesse momento, Dite percebeu que alguém havia entrado no templo, mas logo relaxou quando reconheceu de quem era o cosmo – era Shaka, que devia ter ouvido os gritos de Milo (mesmo porque sua casa era mais perto da de escorpião do que a de peixes) e veio ver como ele estava. Shaka encontrou-os no chão do quarto de Milo, este abraçado a Afrodite, chorando, com a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço do amigo. Não falou nada, sabia o que havia acontecido, tinha ouvido claramente a discussão por conta da proximidade das casas e do volume das vozes. Apenas sentou-se perto e ficou alisando as costas do amigo, esperando ele se acalmar.

Algumas semanas depois do incidente Milo já havia melhorado um pouco. Ainda estava triste, mas já havia se conformado. Durante esse tempo não falou com Kamus, nem sequer encontrou com ele. Também não o procurou. Não iria se humilhar. Não adiantaria nada mesmo e só aumentaria seu sofrimento. Numa certa tarde, Milo estava em seu templo, sentado no sofá com o olhar distante, pensando em tudo o que acontecera, quando ouvira uma voz chamando-o...

- Milo...? – escorpião virou o rosto e levantou-se rápido ao ver quem era.

- Kamus! O que faz aqui? – Milo estava surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo. O que ele queria ali? Pisar-lhe mais?

- Quero conversar com você... Podemos...?

Milo demorou um pouco para responder, piscando várias vezes, como se estivesse processando a informação. Kamus queria conversar com ele? Não estava mais entendendo nada.

- Po-pode... – gaguejou ainda confuso. Foram até um dos cômodos do templo. Kamus nunca havia entrado lá. Na verdade ele só conhecia a sala, a cozinha que era tipo americana (após ressuscitar os cavaleiros, Saori resolveu reformar o santuário e deixou que os cavaleiros fizessem algumas modificações no interior de seus templos) e o quarto, pois sempre tinha que ir acordá-lo. O cômodo parecia um escritório, porém era mais confortável, menos sério. Kamus percebeu que havia uma instante com alguns livros. Achou aquilo estranho, nunca havia visto Milo lendo livros, achava até que este não gostava de leitura. Dentre os livros, havia títulos como Drácula de Bram Stoker, O Retrato de Dorian Gray e Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão, os quais ele já havia lido. Havia também livros que ele nunca ouvira falar, como O Código Da Vinci e Crepúsculo. Realmente não conhecia esse gosto de Escorpião. Além da instante, havia também uma mesa com cadeira em frente à porta, uma poltrona grande que ficava de frente para a janela de onde podia se ver todo o santuário, um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona pequena, estando estes dois dispostos um de frente para o outro. Kamus sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Milo se acomodou na poltrona em frente ao Aquariano e esperou que esse começasse a falar.

- Milo... – respirou fundo, como se procurasse as palavras certas e recomeçou a falar sem olhar o outro diretamente – eu estive pensando no que aconteceu nesses dias... – fez uma pausa - ... e... e eu quero dizer que talvez eu tenha sido injusto... radical demais... – olhou para Milo querendo ver sua reação. Esse se limitava a ouvi-lo, tentando não esboçar nenhuma reação, até mesmo porque não sabia o que esperar, não queria ter esperanças falsas.

- Eu não tenho culpa de não te amar e nem você tem culpa de me amar... – continuou Kamus, respirando fundo mais uma vez – você havia me dito que era meu amigo... e eu quero acreditar nisso...

- Kamus... se você veio aqui... – Milo começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Kamus.

- Eu acredito nisso. E é por isso que eu estou aqui... eu também era seu amigo... e... – respirou fundo mais uma vez – e eu ainda quero ser seu amigo – falou isso olhando diretamente nos olhos de escorpião, que não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Não posso lhe dar o que você quer... mas nós sempre fomos amigos e não queria perder isso. Você concorda?

Milo ouvia tudo sem acreditar. Kamus... Kamus de Aquário estava dizendo que queria ser seu amigo... Não conseguia dizer nada em resposta.

- Sei que você deve estar zangado comigo pelas coisas desagradáveis que lhe disse. Você tem toda razão de estar assim... por isso peço-lhe desculpas... – continuou a falar vendo que o escorpião não respondia – Milo...? Você está me ouvindo? – Milo piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

- Kamus... você está me dizendo que quer voltar a ser meu amigo? Eu...

- Quero Milo! Sinto falta de ser seu amigo – Kamus falou de olhos fechados como se quilo fosse algo difícil de ser revelado. E talvez fosse.

- Kamus...

- Milo – ainda de olhos fechados – eu sei que fui rude e extremamente cruel... – respirou fundo mais uma vez – eu sei que errei e por isso quero lhe pedir desculpas – abriu os olhos, olhando agora diretamente nos olhos de Milo – se não quiser, tudo bem, eu vou entender, mas eu não gostaria de perder sua amizade... Eu não quero perder sua amizade – e olhando ainda para Milo esperou que este falasse alguma coisa que não fosse apenas seu nome.

Escorpião ficou olhando-o sem dizer nada. Ainda estava surpreso por tudo que acabar de ouvir. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que o cavaleiro de gelo estimasse tanto sua amizade a ponto de vir lhe pedir desculpas. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Então fechou os olhos e procurou a primeira coisa que viesse em sua mente, a primeira opção. Ele não era de pensar. Nunca fora e nem ia ser agora que iria ser. Sempre fora impulsivo.

- Tudo bem Kamus - falou soltando o ar pesadamente – eu lhe desculpo – e abriu os olhos.

- Obrigado Milo... Só mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- Você não se importa...?

- ...............?

- Você não se importa de sermos apenas amigos?

Milo olhou para Kamus e depois fechou os olhos abaixando um pouco a cabeça, ficando assim por alguns segundos.

- Você sempre foi apenas meu amigo, Kamus. A diferença é que agora você sabe de meus sentimentos. Apenas isso. – abriu os olhos olhando para o aquariano com um semblante leve, porém um pouco triste.

Kamus respirou aliviado, levantando-se e estendendo a mão ao amigo para que este a apertasse. Esse sorriu de lado e levantou-se também, apertando a mão de Kamus.

- Posso te abraçar? Juro que é apenas um abraço de amigo – falou Milo num tom divertido.

- Pode – respondeu Kamus, com uma expressão que beirava um sorriso, deixando-se ser abraçado pelo amigo.

Apesar de ter ficado contente em ter Kamus de novo como amigo, Milo não era mais o mesmo de antes. Por mais que tentasse, sentia sempre um aperto no peito, que aumentava quando estava na companhia do amigo. Não conseguia mais sorrir como antes. As coisas que Kamus dissera ainda povoavam sua mente. Mesmo sem querer, lembrava das palavras duras do amigo, da raiva dele, da briga, de tudo. E saber que poderia ter Kamus como tudo, menos como namorado só piorava seu sofrimento. Mesmo assim tentou seguir em frente, afinal um dia isso teria que passar... pelo menos era o que ele achava. Para tentar acelerar esse processo, aumentou o número de farras e festas que ia. Ficava com qualquer um que se oferecesse. E com qualquer um que não se oferecesse também. Tentava dizer para si que aquilo era melhor do que estar com um só, mas por dentro sabia que não era assim. Não creditava nisso e quando voltava para casa, quase sempre bêbado, a tristeza voltava com tudo e acabava por dormir chorando abraçado ao travesseiro.

Já passado um mês que Milo e Kamus haviam feito as pazes, mas Escorpião ainda continuava triste, talvez até mais do que antes. Preocupado com isso, Shaka chamou Dite para ir até sua casa e tentarem achar alguma solução para a depressão de Milo.

- Ai Shaka... eu também tô super preocupado com o Milucho. Ele anda tão tristinho... Eu nem sei quando foi a última vez que o vi sorrindo de verdade! – falou Dite fazendo biquinho.

- Por isso lhe chamei aqui Dite. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. O Milo não pode continuar desse jeito – Virgem apesar do tom calmo, tinha um semblante bastante preocupado.

- Mas o que vamos fazer? Não podemos fazer Milo deixar de gostar de Kamus de uma hora para outra!!

- Bom... - disse o Virginiano com cara de quem sabia mais do que falava...

- Bom o que Shaka? – Dite arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou bem para o amigo - Eu conheço esse olhar... No que você está pensando senhor Cavaleiro de Virgem? – perguntou Peixes já imaginando que o outro deveria estar tramando alguma coisa.

- Sabe Dite... eu acho que o Kamus sente alguma coisa pelo Milo... só que ele ainda não descobriu isso...

- E eu posso saber como a reencarnação do Buda chegou a essa conclusão, no mínimo estranha? Não vai me dizer que andou meditando a respeito disso? – disse Dite em tom de deboche.

- Em primeiro lugar, para seu governo eu meditei sobre isso sim. Em segundo... não. Não foi nas minhas meditações que cheguei a essa conclusão. E em terceiro... se o senhor jardineiro me deixar terminar de falar vai entender porque eu disse isso – respondeu Shaka num tom sério e irônico. Peixes pensou até em responder, mas conhecia o temperamento do amigo e sabia que nem sempre ele se parecia com Buda... então, achou melhor deixar o outro falar – Pois não... Fale.

- Primeiro... você não achou estranho o Kamus ter ido pedir desculpas? Pelo o que Milo me contou, o Kamus disse ter sentido falta de ser amigo dele... Só por isso você não acha que é algo anormal vindo dele?

- É... de fato é...

- Segundo... não sei se você já percebeu... as pouquíssimas, ou melhor, raras vezes que vi Kamus sorrir, todas foram na frente de Milo e para Milo.

- ........ – Dite piscou algumas vezes como se não tivesse entendido onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Dite... Kamus só sorriu porque era Milo que estava com ele... Kamus só sorri para Milo... Só para ele e mais ninguém! Entendeu o que quero dizer? – Peixes não respondeu, ficou pensando no que o amigo dissera – O que quero dizer é que a forma como Kamus se mostra para Milo não é igual ao que ele mostra para o resto do mundo. Não vai me dizer que nunca reparou nisso? – Peixes continuou pensando por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Já. Já reparei... mas e se isso for apenas amizade?

- Não acho que seja... além disso... eu tenho a impressão que sempre que Kamus flagra Milo se agarrando com alguém ou chegando bêbado com um perfume que sabemos não ser dele... sei lá... Aquário parece não gostar muito... Você nunca percebeu isso?

- Também já reparei... mas volto a perguntar... e se for só amizade e excesso de puritanismo?

- Não... Não acho que seja isso... – respirou fundo fazendo uma pausa, olhando para baixo como se estivesse procurando a melhor forma de falar o que pensava – mas em todo caso... – fez uma pequena pausa – o que você acha... – fez outra pausa, enquanto Dite o olhava curioso e desconfiado – de tentarmos descobrir se é isso ou não? – olhou para o outro esperando alguma reação.

Afrodite piscou algumas vezes, inclinado a cabeça e olhando para o amigo, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Shaka... o que você está sugerindo exatamente?

- Que armemos alguma coisa para descobrir se Kamus gosta mesmo de Milo ou não.

Afrodite estava surpreso com o que ouvira. Geralmente era ele que tinha as idéias loucas e armava planos surtados no Santuário. Continuou olhando para o amigo e pensando no que ele dissera.

- Dite, pense bem... a gente precisa ajudar o Milo... e se o Kamus gostar mesmo dele? Os dois vão tá sofrendo a toa! E se o Kamus não gostar, pelo menos poderemos ajudar ele da forma correta, sem medo de estar impedindo um amor verdadeiro. – disse o Virginiano tentando convencer o amigo – eu não estaria aqui lhe falando isso se não achasse que há chances e se não quisesse ajudar o Milo realmente. Estou lhe sugerindo isso porque sei que você é muito amigo do Milo... – parou de falar, pois já não tinha mais argumentos para tentar convencer o outro.

Dite continuava olhando para o amigo, sem responder nada. Permaneceu assim ainda por mais alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar.

- Shaka... essa sua idéia é maluca... tão insana... – Dite falava com um tom sério – que acho até que pode dar certo – disse exibindo um sorriso no rosto – eu aceito te ajudar!

Shaka estava contente por ele ter aceitado ajudar. Sabia que Kamus não tinha mostrado nenhuma pista concreta de que gostava de Milo, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que ele gostava. E sua intuição nunca falhara. Então começaram a discutir como fariam isso...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo estava em sua casa, curtindo uma ressaca braba, quando Shura entrou querendo falar com ele.

- Milo, _mi amigo!_ Bom dia!

- Bom dia Shura... O que conta?

- Vim te convidar para uma festa em minha casa.

- Festa?

- É... uma pequena festa... – falou rindo de modo a parecer que não seria tão pequena assim... – Vai ter muita bebida, comida e principalmente música!

- E a que se deve essa festa, posso saber?

- Oh... nada demais... só um bom motivo para gente se divertir sem precisar sair do Santuário e com a autorização de Atena. – falou dando uma alta risada em seguida, sendo acompanhado pelo outro que se limitou a uma leve risada.

- Tudo bem Shura... Eu vou...

- Ótimo!! Será amanhã à noite, por volta de umas sete horas... E vê se melhora essa cara, viu? Você sempre foi a alegria das festas. Não quero ver _mi amigo_ baixo astral não, viu? – falou num tom brincalhão abraçando o amigo e olhando para ele falou num tom mais sério – Esqueça "aquele" problema... não vai adiantar nada ficar se lamentando por ele... a vida continua Milo...

- Tudo bem Shura... você ta certo... – falou com a expressão triste, porém resignado – Ele vai? – perguntou tentando parecer indiferente, mas só mostrando receio na pergunta.

- Eu irei convidá-lo... se ele vai não sei... Bom... então te espero lá amanhã, viu? _Adiós_ – deu uma piscadela e saiu do templo deixando Escorpião pensando nas palavras dele.

No dia seguinte, já eram sete e meia quando Milo começou a se arrumar para a festa. Não estava tão disposto assim para ir, mas o que Shura havia falado fez ele se decidir por ir. Tomou um banho relativamente demorado. Queria relaxar, tentar não ficar tenso, afinal, sabia que Kamus não iria para a festa mesmo. Conhecia bem demais o outro, sabia que Aquário não era afeito a festas, barulho, muita gente junta. Não. De certo ele iria inventar alguma desculpa e não passaria nem perto do templo de Capricórnio para não correr nenhum risco.

Terminou o banho e foi se vestir. Escolheu uma calça preta, um pouco justa, que moldava perfeitamente as pernas bem trabalhadas dele e uma blusa, na mesma cor, porém brilhante, de mangas compridas, as quais foram puxadas até próximo ao cotovelo. Deixou os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos mostrando parte do tórax. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo e cavalo frouxo, deixando algumas mechas soltas na frente, emoldurando o rosto. Colocou um perfume com uma fragrância amadeirada e se olhou no espelho conferindo o resultado. Estava extremamente sedutor. Em outras épocas estaria até orgulhoso com isso, mas hoje não estava nem aí. Saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao templo de Capricórnio. Chegando lá, já havia muita gente e para seu espanto Kamus estava lá. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, o coração batia acelerado. Tentou se controlar e foi até ele.

- Oi Kamus...

- Oi Milo...

- Então... que milagre é esse que você veio a uma festa?

- Humpf... Saori me obrigou. – disse o mestre de gelo com uma nítida expressão de quem estava ali a contra-gosto. Milo riu falando em seguida – Só ela mesmo para fazer você vir... tente se divertir ao menos, afinal você já está aqui. – disse saindo e indo pegar algo para beber. Não queria ficar muito perto de Kamus, isso só pioraria a situação dele. Foi até onde estavam as bebidas e pegou uma cerveja e se sentou num sofá bem longe de Kamus, apesar de ainda poder vê-lo. Se antes de chegar já não estava animado, agora que vira Aquário perdera toda e qualquer disposição. Volta e meia se pegava olhando o amigo. E para seu desespero, em quase todas as vezes, Kamus o estava olhando de volta e de um jeito estranho. Não parecia estar encarando ou procurando saber por que ele o olhava. Parecia vago, como se também estivesse perdido em pensamentos... só que olhando diretamente para ele! Isso só fazia Milo ficar pior. Por que Kamus o estava olhando daquele jeito? Já tinha bebido muito, mas não o suficiente para ficar bêbado ou pelo menos parecer bêbado... Definitivamente não deveria ter ido à festa. Já estava pensando em ir embora quando viu Shaka se aproximar e sentar junto de si. Ele estava com um copo na mão que parecia ter whisky dentro. Escorpião estranhou aquilo... desde quando Shaka bebia? Mas deixou para lá, não estava muito afim de ficar pensando, não estava bem.

- Nossa Milo... que cara é essa?

- Não to bem Shaka... E você sabe por quê...

- É... eu sei...

Milo continuou calado olhando vagamente para frente. Shaka se aproximou um pouco de Escorpião, colocando o braço no encosto, atrás da cabeça de Milo.

- Sabe Milo... você deveria tentar esquecê-lo...

- Como Shaka? Como é que posso...

- Sabe, um dia ouvi dizer que para apagar um amor, nada melhor do que outro amor... – falou isso ficando mais junto de escorpião e alisando seus cabelos. Milo não sabia bem o que fazer. Se por um lado estava achando muito estranho a atitude de Virgem, por outro estava gostando daquela atenção, daqueles carinhos. Além disso, ainda tinha a bebida que já o havia deixado tonto. Quando se deu conta, Virgem estava com o rosto bem próximo a sua orelha, sussurrando de uma forma que o fez se arrepiar todo.

- Sabe Milo... Talvez você não ache logo na primeira vez outro amor... mas você também não pode deixar de tentar... além do mais... às vezes um pouco de carinho faz bem... mesmo que não seja da pessoa que queremos... – disse isso enquanto alisava os cabelos próximos a nuca e com a outra mão, que já se encontrava vazia, alisou discretamente sua cintura.

Kamus estava vendo toda aquela cena e não estava gostando. Não sabia o porquê, mas não estava se sentindo bem vendo Milo e Shaka juntos. Tentou olhar para outros lugares, mas sempre acabava por olhar de volta para eles. E acabava sempre perdido em seus pensamentos. – "O que Shaka está falando para Milo? Por que Milo está com essa cara? Milo não disse que era apaixonado por mim? O que estou pensando? Não tenho nada a ver com isso!" – Nesse momento, Dite chegou perto dele e puxou conversa – Nossa... aqueles dois parecem estar se dando bem, né Kamus? – Kamus apenas se limitou a olhá-lo e olhar e novo para o casal – Sabe... certa vez Shaka me disse que queria saber como era beijar Milo... Ele sempre ouvira as histórias de escorpião... – fez uma pausa olhando Kamus e constatando que apesar deste não olhá-lo, prestava a atenção no que dizia – Você nunca percebeu como Shaka o trata? Eu acho até que ele está apaixonado pelo Milo. Para você isso deve ser ótimo não? Afinal se eles namorarem, quem sabe Milo _te esqueça_ e largue do seu pé? Não concorda? Olha.... meu copo está vazio... Vou pegar mais bebida – falou sumindo da vista de Kamus, deixando este bastante confuso - "Shaka... Shaka está apaixonado pelo Milo? Mas eu nunca percebi isso? Será que Milo ficaria com ele? Não. Milo gosta de mim. Mas e daí? Eu não gosto dele... E Por que estou me importando com isso? Eu quero que o Milo seja feliz. Mas ele me ama... Droga Kamus, o que está acontecendo com você? Para de pensar nisso. O que é aquilo? Shaka está alisando a cintura de Milo? Pare de olhar Kamus! Por que Milo não o afasta? Será que Milo quer mesmo me esquecer? O que Shaka vai fazer? O QUE SHAKA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" – pensava Kamus, totalmente confuso, enquanto assistia a cena.

Shaka nesse momento já estava alisando o abdômen de Milo por baixo da blusa enquanto continuava sussurrando no ouvido dele e alisando sua nuca. Milo já começava a se perder nas sensações que as caricias do loiro lhe provocavam, mas ainda continuava confuso.

- Milo, sei que está triste, mas deixe eu lhe ajudar...

- Co-como você pode me ajudar Shaka...? – perguntou um pouco relutante, mas visivelmente entregue àquelas carícias. Nesse momento, Milo sente a mão de virgem abandonar seu abdômen e segurar seu queixo, o puxando para perto de seu rosto. Foi então que sentiu seus lábios roçarem nos de Virgem e então este o beijou. No inicio não reagiu, mas também não correspondeu. Estava confuso, por que Shaka estava fazendo aquilo? Shaka, sem apartar o beijo, sussurrou para Milo – Deixa eu lhe ajudar Milo... O que você tem a perder? – é verdade... o que Milo tinha a perder? Milo então passou a corresponder o beijo. Abriu os lábios e deixou que Shaka explorasse sua boca e então fez o mesmo com ele. Os presentes na festa estavam boquiabertos. Quem poderia imaginar Shaka de Virgem beijando Milo de Escorpião? E este ainda por cima correspondendo? Ninguém acreditava no que via. Principalmente um certo cavaleiro de gelo...

Milo estava gostando de beijar Shaka, os lábios dele era macios e Milo estava precisando disso. Estava muito carente. Shaka explorava toda sua boca num beijo calmo, porém intenso. Não sabia que o amigo sabia beijar tão bem. Aliás, não sabia nem que o amigo sabia beijar! De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz chamando seu nome. Apartou um pouco o beijo sem se afastar de Shaka para ver quem era e levou um susto: era Kamus! Ele estava ali parado, junto a eles, sério. Não estava entendendo mais nada!

- Milo, posso falar com você um instante...? AGORA! – enfatizou a última palavra. Milo piscava como se quisesse processar as informações. O que era aquilo?

- Tu-tudo be-bem Kamus... – mal falou isso e viu Kamus já se dirigindo para fora do templo. Olhou para Shaka que estava com o rosto virado para frente como se estivesse "olhando" a cadeira e foi atrás de Kamus. Todos assistiram mais surpresos ainda Milo sair do templo e Shaka dar um sorriso altamente suspeito. Ele havia aprontado uma? O Shaka? Todos estavam totalmente confusos. Todos, menos alguém... Dite que estava encostado numa parede atrás dos outros também ria de forma suspeita...

Milo seguiu Kamus até a sala do templo de aquário. Kamus permaneceu de costas para Milo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o porquê tinha interrompido o beijo, só sabia que não queria ele ocorresse.

- Kamus.... estou aqui... o que foi?

- ...

- Kamus...?

- Eu... eu... eu não... – respirou fundo – eu não sei Milo...

- Não sabe? Não sabe o que?

- Não sei por que lhe chamei aqui....

Silêncio.

- Kamus... vira de frente para mim... – apesar de estar com receio, virou – eu não to entendendo Kamus... eu...

- Eu não sei por que lhe chamei... só sei que não queria te ver beijando o Shaka.... – olhou para lado – mas também não sei por que isso...

- Kamus... não faz isso... – falou fechando os olhos e sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Kamus se odiou por isso. Estava fazendo ele chorar. De novo.

- Milo... espera... não chora... desculpe... mas... mas eu to tentando ser sincero... não gostei de ver você e o Shaka juntos... não quero que você me esqueça... – parou alguns segundos como se tivesse falado algo que não devia – Milo... eu to confuso... – sem perceber foi se aproximando do outro e quando se deu conta estava com o rosto bem próximo ao de escorpião, sentia sua respiração e ouvia seu coração bater acelerado. Viu que ainda chorava e sem perceber, de novo, limpou as lágrimas com o polegar, sentindo a maciez da face de Milo. Este, ao sentir o toque se estremeceu. Sua mente borbulhava, os pensamentos eram totalmente incoerentes, assim como os acontecimentos recentes.

Os dois continuaram se olhando, num silêncio angustiante, porém viciante. Nenhum dos dois queria quebrá-lo. Então, outra vez sem pensar, Kamus acabou com a distância entre os dois e o beijou. Um beijo tímido, no início. Apenas sentindo a maciez dos lábios do outro.

Milo não acreditava naquilo, mas a essa altura ela não queria mais pensar em nada. Nunca fora de pensar muito. E não seria agora que faria isso. Deixou-se envolver pelo momento. Queria ver no que ia dar. Já estava ali mesmo. Agora já era.

Kamus aos poucos aprofundou o beijo. Apesar de tudo, estava se sentindo bem. Estava se sentindo muito bem, beijando aquela boca, sentindo seu gosto, aquele corpo junto ao seu... não entendia o que era aquilo, mas sabia que estava gostando. Em instantes o beijo tornara-se intenso. Os dois se abraçavam, parecia que o mundo tinha sumido e só havia eles ali. Pararam de se beijar apenas quando acabou o fôlego. Milo continuou de olhos fechados enquanto Kamus abriu os seus. Estava tão confuso. Uma parte de sua mente dizia para sair dali agora, mas a outra parte não queria. Nem seu corpo. Viu a boca de Milo entreaberta, vermelha pelo beijo anterior, e teve vontade de beijá-lo de novo. Mas não podia; não sem dizer nada. Precisava falar algo, mas não sabia o quê.

- Milo...

- Kamus... se você tiver brincando comigo me fala logo... – falou voltando a chorar.

- Não Milo. Não é brincadeira. Eu... eu não sei por que te beijei mas sei que não foi por brincadeira. – olhou Milo nos olhos. Por algum tempo houve silêncio novamente.

- Milo... e se eu tentar....

- Tentar o que?

- Tentar... ficar com você...

- Ficar comigo...?

- É.... ser seu namorado... – Milo arregalou os olhos. O que era aquilo?

- Kamus não brinc...

- Não estou brincando Milo!! Eu já disse que não é brincadeira. Eu posso não saber o porquê disso, mas sei que não é por brincadeira!! Eu... eu ... eu gostei de lhe beijar... e de estar junto de você... eu não sei o que é isso mas é o que estou sentindo...

Milo olhava Kamus nos olhos. Conhecia o amigo, ele não estava mentindo. Dava para ver a confusão em seus olhos, mas também via que não era fingimento. Ele o havia beijado de verdade. E parecia querer fazer de novo. Mas ainda assim era tudo muito surtado.

- Você quer tentar ser meu namorado... por quê? – Kamus abaixou a cabeça e pensou, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta.

- Eu não sei... mas.... – parou sem saber o que dizer.

Milo o continuava olhando-o enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer, até que uma hora se lembrou que quase nunca pensava, então... por que faria agora, né? Que seja lá o que Zeus quiser... Ele não perderia a chance de ficar com Kamus, mesmo que venha a ser por pouco tempo... que se danasse tudo e todos.

- Kamus... eu aceito...

- Hein?

- Eu aceito tentarmos ficar juntos. – terminou de falar e o beijou. Beijou tentando mostrar toda paixão que sentia. E continuaram se beijando, selando o começo de um relacionamento que parecia que seria tão conturbado quanto seu início.

_Continua..._


	3. A Noite de um Coração Partido

_****_

**_Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._**

**_Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, que mostra relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia._**

**

* * *

**

A Razão do meu Amor

Capítulo 2 - A Noite de um Coração Partido

- Kaaaaamus!!! Kamuuuuusss!!!

- Aqui Milo, no quarto.

Milo entrou no quarto encontrando Kamus sentado na poltrona lendo um livro. Aproximou-se dele e sentou em seu colo, jogando o livro no chão e puxando o rosto do namorado para um beijo. Kamus pensou em reclamar por causa do livro, mas ao sentir os lábios macios e doces de Escorpião seu raciocínio desapareceu completamente dando lugar apenas há um misto de sensações. Era sempre assim, qualquer toque, contato fazia aquário estremecer. Era algo que não entendia muito bem porque acontecia, mas se acostumou a não procurar explicações para o que sentia. Apenas aproveitava o momento. Como aquele. Não deixou de sentir as sensações estranhas, de ter os conflitos... Ainda não sabia realmente o que sentia pelo namorado. Mas, com o tempo, aprendeu a não dar importância a esses "detalhes". Não havia problemas por conta deles. E estava muito bem assim. Então, porque se preocupar?

- Kamus... se eu te pedir uma coisa você faz?

- Ai Milo... o que você ta aprontando agora?

- Ah Kamus, não fale assim não....

- Hum... ta... fala logo.

-É tipo assim... você quer sair comigo hoje?

Kamus piscou algumas antes de responder – É só isso que você quer me pedir?

- É...

- Tá Milo... – falou suspirando – eu saio com você, mas fale a verdade que sei que não é só isso.

- Hummm.... você me conhece, né? – Kamus confirmou com a cabeça.

- É... que o pessoal vai numa boate... e me chamaram... e eu queria que você fosse comigo...

- Numa boate Milo?? – a voz de aquário subiu uma oitava – você sabe que eu odeio boate!!

- Ah Kamus, mas o que custa você ir só uma vez? Por mim!! Eu sempre vou aos lugares que você quer!! Custa você me acompanhar de vez em quando??!! – falou já prestes a gritar.

- Mas Milo, eu odeio boate!! – falou pausadamente, tentando se controlar.

- E eu odeio ópera!!! – falou sem conseguir controlar o volume da voz – mas várias e várias vezes eu fui com você assistir a essa droga só porque você pediu!!! É tão difícil fazer algo por mim? – falou essa última frase um pouco mais baixo e com a voz meio chorosa.

Kamus não respondeu. A última frase dita por Milo ficou ecoando em sua cabeça. Era tão difícil fazer algo por ele? Porque era tão difícil fazer algo por ele? Precisava fazer algo por ele? Por quê? Por que ele tinha que pedir tanto? Ele pedia tanto? O que ele pedia era muito? A cabeça de Kamus não parava de fervilhar de perguntas. E Milo estava lá, esperando uma resposta.

- Quer saber Kamus... esquece. Deixa pra lá. Não precisa ir não. Eu me divirto sem você. Pode ficar ai na su...

- Eu vou.

- Como? Milo parou em choque, sem acreditar no que ouviu.

- Eu vou com você. Me fale apenas o horário e estarei pronto.

- Kamus... você está falando serio?

- Estou Milo.

Milo pensou em perguntar o porquê dele ter aceitado de uma hora para outra, mas achou melhor não para não correr o risco dele mudar de idéia. Afinal isso era um milagre!

- Ok, Kamus! – falou sorrindo – esteja pronto às oito! E esteja bem gostoso para mim! – falou lascando um beijo bem ardente no namorado, saindo em seguida dando uma piscadela para aquário.

Kamus ficou ali parado, ainda pensando no que aconteceu. Quando foi que ele havia aceitado? Não gostava de boates. Por que aceitou, então? E tão rápido! O que estava acontecendo com ele? Precisava de remédio para enxaqueca. Olhou o relógio. Ainda dava tempo de processar a informação. Ou ao menos aceitá-la. Tomou o remédio e foi se deitar um pouco. Tentou não pensar muito em toda essa situação, mas era difícil. As palavras de Milo, as suas palavras... Foi então que veio em sua mente uma pergunta, a que ele mais temia e por isso sempre ignorava. Mas não estava conseguindo agora... o que ele sentia por Milo? O que ele sentia por Milo?

- Droga!! O que está acontecendo comigo? Desde quando isso é importante? O que ele fez comigo? Ai minha cabeça!!!!

Depois de algum tempo conseguiu dormir, vencido pelo cansaço de tantas perguntas que não tinham respostas... ou talvez não quisesse saber as respostas.

Acordou por volta das seis horas. Tentando não pensar muito (para a dor de cabeça não voltar), foi direto para tomar um banho, de preferência bem demorado. Depois do banho foi se vestir e, inconscientemente, se lembrou da recomendação de Milo: "_E esteja bem gostoso para mim!_". Deu uma leve risada, aquele escorpião mexia com ele, não podia negar. Resolveu então seguir o "conselho". Não sabia bem por que, mas queria ficar bonito. Bonito para Milo. Então vestiu uma calça preta que ficava um pouco justa e que sabia que escorpião adorava. Escolheu uma camisa social azul marinho de mangas compridas dobrando-as até pouco antes do cotovelo e deixou alguns botões abertos mostrando um pouco do tórax bem definido e sapatos sociais. Não costumava se vestir assim, mas ultimamente estava fazendo tantas coisas fora do costume que uma a mais ou uma a menos não fazia mais diferença. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo frouxo. Ouviu passos entrando em sua casa. Sabia quem era. Poucos minutos depois viu a figura felina aparecer na porta do quarto. Estava simplesmente divino. Vestia uma calça jeans escura colada, torneando bem as suas coxas e pernas bem trabalhadas. Uma camisa social branca, um pouco folgada, com as mangas também dobradas e os botões abertos. A cor clara da camisa fazia um contraste perfeito com a pele bronzeada de Milo e seu sorriso fazia-o parecer um anjo iluminado. Aquele sorriso. Como gostava daquele sorriso. Sentia-se no céu só de olhar pra ele.

- Nossa Kamus... quando eu disse que queria você gostoso, não pensei que iria seguir a risca meu pedido... – falou dando uma bola olhada, de cima a baixo, em aquário.

- Não gostou? – falou se aproximando do outro.

- Amei! – falou passando a língua pelos lábios puxando o outro pela nuca para um beijo.

- Humm.... Milo... hann... você não prefere ficar aqui... hnnnmmm... resolvendo meu problema... – pegou então a mão do outro e colocou em cima de seu próprio membro que já começava a despertar.

- Nossa meu pingüim... isso tudo é por minha causa? – perguntou, mordendo, em seguida, o pescoço de Kamus, revezando com chupões e lambidas.

- Hummmmmmmmm.... é .... só pra... hann... você .... vem cá vem... – falou puxando Milo pra cama, porém este se desviou deixando aquário sem entender nada.

- Você não estava achando que iria me enrolar desse jeito né?

- ....

Escorpião se aproximou de Kamus e falou bem junto ao seu ouvido – não vou perder a chance de sair com você a noite e pra um lugar que geralmente você não vai... mas não se preocupe... vou saber cuidar direitinho de você... – terminou de falar dando uma lambida na bochecha de Kamus.

- Assim você me mata... vamos logo então!

- Bora!

- Ao sair do templo de aquário, deram de cara com Saori.

- Kamus!! Eu preciso de sua ajuda! Agora!

- Srta. Saori... – antes de Kamus completar a fala Milo interveio – Srta. Saori, desculpe, mas estamos de saída agora.

- Não quero saber! Kamus esteja em minha sala em dez minutos. E sem mais nem menos!! – saiu sem nem olhar pra trás, deixando um Kamus estatelado e um Milo furioso.

- Kamus, você não esta pensando em ir lá, né?

- Milo, você viu, ela não me deu escolha...

- Ela não lhe deu escolha porque você nem se quer se manifestou!!

- Você não me deixou falar!!

- Você poderia ter falado depois!!

Milo, você viu!! Ela não quis nem ouvir resposta!! O que você quer que eu faça!!

- Que saia comigo!!

- Milo, eu queria sair com você, mas ela é a Deusa Atena!! Servimos a ela!

- Então vá ficar com sua Deusa que eu vou me divertir!! Com ou sem você!! – mal disse isso e saiu apressado e com raiva descendo as escadas, sem nem olhar pra trás.

- Milo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estavam todos os dourados reunidos na entrada do Santuário esperando Milo e Kamus chegarem, quando apenas o primeiro aparece.

- Milo, o Kamus não vinha? – perguntou Shura.

- Vinha!! Mas a Chatena resolveu precisar da ajuda dele agora!! – falou entre dentes mostrando nítida raiva.

- E agora? – Máscara se arriscou a perguntar.

- E agora eu vou e ele fica com a Deusa dele! – e saiu na frente com passos firmes e fortes como se quisesse furar o chão.

- Hummm isso não vai terminar bem... – falou Dite num tom trágico. Todos olharam para peixes e acharam melhor não comentar e foram, então, atrás de Milo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Srta. Estou aqui.

- Kamus, entrou um bicho aqui e quero que você o ache e mate!!

- Era só pra isso?

- Como assim? É um bicho feio e asqueroso!!!

Kamus suspirou e foi atrás do tal bicho. Podia não gostar de boates, mas definitivamente preferia estar lá do que ali ouvindo aquela pirralha histérica gritar enquanto ele tinha que procurar naquele quarto que era maior que a sala dele um inseto que talvez nem existisse de verdade.

Uma hora depois ele achou o tal bicho: uma mísera barata. Nem grande era, mas conseguiu fazer a pirralha gritar, mais ainda, apesar de achar que isso era impossível. Morta a barata, apressou-se em ir embora. De inicio, pensou em voltar pra casa, sua noite já estava perdida mesmo.

- Mas ainda são 9 horas. O Milo estava zangado comigo... Talvez eu possa consertar isso... ou amenizar...- e decidiu se encontrar com Milo de surpresa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chegaram na boate e foram se espalhando. Milo tratou de pegar uma bebida e, literalmente, entornar. Não ia ficar chupando o dedo por causa de Kamus.

Em lugar mais afastado da boate, dois cavaleiros de prata conversavam.

- Você está vendo aquele cavaleiro de ouro ali sentado no bar?

- Qual?

- Aquele com cabelos cor de lavanda. O que acha dele?

- Gostosinho ele. Mas não parece ser dado não.

- Eu sei. Hehe... Ouvi dizer que ele ainda é virgem.

- Como? Fala sério!!

- Estou falando. Ele ainda é virgem. Inclusive de boca!

- Humm... É uma tentação deliciosa... Mas ele é um cavaleiro de ouro. Não temos chance com ele.

- Temos se ele tomar isso – mostrou um frasquinho com um líquido incolor dentro.

- O que é isso?

- Você vai ver... – saiu então em direção ao bar e cochichou com o barman. No outro lado do bar estavam Mú e Shaka.

- Não sei como vim parar aqui.

- Ah Shaka, relaxe. A gente nunca sai com os rapazes... Que mal pode haver em sair uma vezinha? – e deu um sorriso inocente para Shaka que corou de imediato.

- Ei, me traz uma nevasca – falou para o barman, virando em seguida para Virgem – Deba me falou que essa é uma das bebidas mais fracas que tem. Você também que uma?

- Não obrigada.

- Shaka! Mú!! Quero que saiba que estou muito contente em ver vocês aqui!!

- Milo... você não está bebendo demais!!

- Ah que nada!! – e pegou a bebida de Mú que havia acabado de chegar e bebeu tudo num gole só.

No outro lado da boate...

- Droga! Não era pra aquele idiota ter bebido o drinque do nosso alvo!!

- O que você mandou colocar na bebida dele?

- Um potente remedinho que vai deixar ele sem poder reagir a nada, mas sem deixá-lo desmaiado. Ou ia...

- Por que não nos divertimos com o Escorpião então?

- Hummm é... já ouvi falar muito bem dele...

- Pelo menos não iremos sair na seca... – e se olharam de forma bastante maldosa.

Milo começou a se sentir meio tonto. Não sabia por que, não era fraco pra bebida, mas estava muito tonto. Estava quase caindo. De repente chegaram dois homens que Milo não conseguiu reconhecer. Cada um colocou um braço de Milo atrás do pescoço e saíram levando ele pra fora do bar. Milo não conseguiu reagir. Sua cabeça estava rodando muito. Nenhum dos dourados vira Milo ser lavado embora.

Os cavaleiros de prata levaram Milo pra um apartamento fajuto perto dali. Milo sentiu que foi largado numa cama, mas não conseguia se mexer. Não conseguia ver direito. Estava tudo turvo. Estava tudo girando e tudo ficando confuso. Sentiu suas roupas serem tiradas. Não é possível... Não é possível que fossem fazer aquilo com ele... Não!! Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro! Por que ele não conseguia se mexer? O que estava acontecendo com ele?! Sentiu seu corpo ser tocado por mãos. Ele não podia se mexer nem falar, mas podia sentir. Era humilhante...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamus entrou na boate e procurou por Milo. Não o avistou. Resolveu procurar um dos amigos e perguntar do namorado.

- Shaka! Você viu o Milo?

- Kamus?! Achei que não viesse. O Milo estava aqui há algum tempo atrás mas ele sumiu...

- Humm... Ei garçom! Você viu um homem alto, forte, cabelos cacheados azuis, de camisa branca e calça preta...

- Vi sim... Ele saiu com dois homens tem uns 40 minutos....

- Como? Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Um cara como esse é difícil de confundir... - o garçom falou dando uma risada de lado e saiu indo para o outro lado do bar. Kamus ficou parado por um tempo, processando as informações. Milo não seria capaz de traí-lo... ou seria? Não, não é possível! Sem dizer nada, Kamus saiu da boate. Ao passar pela porta, perguntou ao segurança sobre Milo e ele indicou o caminho que vira Milo fazer, confirmando que estava acompanhado de dois homens. Kamus estava ficando desesperado! Milo não faria uma coisa dessas com ele. Ou faria? Teria motivo? Milo o amava!! Mas e ele? Ele não sabia o que sentia por Milo. Mas isso nunca fora problema. Milo nem sabia disso!! Ou sabia? Será que Milo se cansou dele? Ele não pode fazer isso!! Não pode brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas assim!! Mas que sentimentos? Ele não tinha sentimentos!! Milo ia se arrepender amargamente se o estivesse traindo!! Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso!!

Kamus saiu perguntando sobre Milo a quem encontrava pela frente até chegar num prédio de quinta categoria caindo aos pedaços. O coração de Kamus parecia querer sair pela boca. O que Milo estava fazendo naquele lugar?

Kamus entrou e perguntou a uma senhora que estava sentada na entrada do prédio sobre Milo. Ela indicou o apartamento apontando apenas o dedo, sem dizer nada. Kamus foi em direção à porta apontada, que ficava no primeiro andar, mas dava pra ser vista da entrada do prédio. Subia as escadas como se estivesse indo para a forca. Não sabia o que iria encontrar. Imaginou várias coisas... Milo bêbado dançando com os dois caras... Ele fazendo strip-tease... Milo poderia até flertar com eles, provocá-los... Mas não se deitaria com eles.. Isso não... pensou até que seria tudo uma brincadeira, uma vingança...

A porta estava bem a sua frente. Ele podia ouvir gritos... gemidos... não.. não pode ser...

Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta devagar, com medo do que encontraria. Avistou uma cama e nela estava Milo e os dois homens. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que era ele. Reconheceria aquele corpo em qualquer lugar. Além disso, havia o escorpião tatuado nas costas. Era ele! E ele estava transando com aqueles dois homens!! Kamus não conseguia respirar!! Saiu de lá correndo tropeçando pelo caminho. Em sua mente só conseguia ver a cena de Milo transando com aqueles homens. Em seu rosto, lágrimas quentes escorriam explorando aquele lugar o qual nunca antes passaram. Ele estava chorando... de verdade.

Chegou em seu templo e deixou-se cair no chão. Seu coração estava doendo muito, parecia não querer bater mais. Ele não podia acreditar!! Milo o traiu!! Por quê? Depois de tudo!! Tudo.. Tudo o que? O que ele sentia por Milo? Ódio. Ele estava sentindo ódio. Milo ia pagar. Isso não ia ficar assim. Não ia mesmo. Gritou. Gritou todo o ódio e dor que estavam entalados em sua garganta. E depois voltou a chorar...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo acordou meio zonzo, enjoado. Demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo. Onde ele estava? Ele estava nú? E sujo...? De repente, em sua mente vieram algumas imagens da noite passada... Sua mente girando, os dois homens, a cama, suas roupas sendo tiradas, os toques... Milo se levantou ainda, meio zonzo, ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Se olhou num espelho quebrado que havia naquela espelunca e confirmou o que temia... tinham se aproveitado dele. Como isso foi acontecer? Milo não acreditava. Por que não havia conseguido se mexer? Kamus... Droga! Kamus ainda devia estar procurando por ele. Como ele olharia para cara dele agora? E se Kamus não acreditasse? Precisava ir embora dali. Tentou se limpar e vestiu suas roupas. Ao menos não estavam rasgadas. Desceu as escadas devagar, pois ainda não estava se equilibrando bem. Não avistou ninguém a quem pudesse perguntar sobre os homens. Voltou para o santuário. Estava arrasado. Se sentia podre por dentro. Humilhado. Procurou pelo cosmo de Kamus. Ele ainda estava fraco, mas conseguiu ver que o namorado estava em seu templo. Então foi para lá.

Chegando lá, viu tudo escuro. Procurou por Kamus, precisava do namorado naquele momento. Tinham o estuprado e ele não pode fazer nada! Viu Kamus no chão com os olhos vermelhos e a cara marcada... como se tivesse chorado.

- Kamus...

- Cala a boca!! – falou se levantando apoiado na parede – Como você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?

- Kamus... escuta... deixa eu explicar... – falou já chorando... não tinha forças para se controlar.

- JÁ MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!! – gritou agarrando Milo por um braço e pelo queixo. Esse não tinha forças para reagir, ainda estava fraco por conta do remédio. E além do mais, era o amor da vida dele que estava ali, não é possível que Kamus fosse machucá-lo...

- Kamus... por favor..

- CALE A BOCA!!! – disse dando um tapa bem forte no rosto de Milo que caiu no chão.

Milo tocou o local onde Kamus lhe bateu. As lagrimas queimando-lhe o rosto. Kamus havia lhe dado uma tapa? Não... isso não está acontecendo..

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA!! – e deu outro tapa em escorpião – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME TRAIR ASSIM?!! – aquário respirava pesadamente. Via-se em seu rosto a expressão de ódio misturada com a mágoa. Aproximou-se de Milo e, segurando pela camisa, o levantou.

- Como se não bastasse a traição, ainda tinha que ser com dois?! Um era pouco pra você?! EU ERA POUCO PRA VOCÊ?!!

- Kamus... – tentou falar entre os soluços do choro – pelo amor de...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER!! – e lançou mais um tapa em Milo, fazendo-o bater com a cara no chão – era sexo que você queria, pois é isso que você vai ter – disse isso virando Milo com tudo, deixando-o de costas para o chão, enquanto rasgava sua camisa e arrancava suas calças e abria as suas próprias. Deu um beijo em Milo, mas não um beijo calmo com sempre fora. Não. Dessa vez foi um beijo agressivo, grosseiro. Cruel. Terminou mordendo o lábio de escorpião, arrancando-lhe um filete de sangue. E em seguida o penetrou com tudo. Kamus nunca fora assim. Sempre fora cuidadoso, carinhoso. Mas agora não. Ele não estava se importando com Milo. O corpo já fragilizado de escorpião parecia que ia ser rasgada ao meio, tamanha a força que Kamus empregava. E Milo só tinha forças para chorar. Kamus se levantou deixando Milo no chão, aos prantos. Se dirigiu a porta e sem olhar para trás falou – espero que amanhã quando eu voltar não veja mais a sua cara. Suma daqui. Suma da minha vida. Eu nunca mais quero te ver, cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião!! – e saiu do templo.

Milo continuou ali, chorando dolorosamente. Nunca imaginou que algo assim aconteceria. Seu corpo doía, mas era pouco em comparação a dor que sua alma sentia. Era como se ela tivesse sido despedaçada. E ele não tinha nem forças para levantar...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários da Autora:**

Queria agradecer a _Athenas de Aries_ e _Nyu-chan1_ pelas reviews elogiando minha fic ^_^

É muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic, principalmente por ser a minha primeira fic, tanto escrita como postada. E obrigada também a quem está acompanhando a fic anonimamente, mas por favor, mandem reviews!!!

Bjs.

**_Srta. Hanajima_**

* * *


	4. Orgulho e Dor

_**Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são **__**propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, que mostra relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia._**

**

* * *

**

A Razão do meu Amor

Capítulo 3 – Orgulho e Dor

Na manhã seguinte, Milo já se encontrava em seu templo. Estava deitado no chão da sala, pois só conseguiu chegar até ali. Tudo ainda parecia um pesadelo. Rezava para que fosse um e que acordasse logo, mas as marcas em seu corpo não deixavam dúvida. Levantou-se, com dificuldade, mas levantou. Não tinha mais jeito. Podia amar Kamus com todas as suas forças. Podia ter agüentado todo esse tempo sem a certeza do amor dele, mas o ocorrido da noite passada havia sido demais. Ele ainda tinha seu orgulho. Amava Kamus. Mas ainda tinha seu orgulho. Foi até o chuveiro tomar um banho, limpar toda a sujeira que ficara em seu corpo... e em sua alma. Chorou. Chorou todo o ódio, toda a mágoa, toda a tristeza que havia em seu coração. Gritou, tentando abafar a dor. E chorou mais. Queria chorar tudo que tinha para chorar. Porque depois não queria mais chorar. Não sabia se agüentaria. E precisava pensar no que ia fazer daqui pra frente.

Depois do banho foi preparar algo para comer. Não estava com fome, mas ia comer. Não ia se entregar. Ligou o rádio, o silêncio o estava matando. Estava tocando uma dessas músicas de uma boyband qualquer. Não estava prestando atenção na música. Só não queria ficar no silêncio. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Kamus em sua mente. A expressão de ódio dele. A agressividade com que ele o tocou. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Achava que não as tinha mais para chorar, mas estava enganado. Tentou não pensar nele, só ia piorar as coisas. Tentou prestar atenção no rádio. Havia começado uma música.

**I've had enough of danger**

_Eu tive perigo o bastante_

**And people on the streets**

_E pessoas nas ruas_

**I'm looking out for angels**

_Eu estou procurando por anjos_

**Just trying to find some peace**

_Apenas tentando achar alguma paz_

**Now I think it's time**

_Eu acho que agora é o momento_

**That you let me know**

_De você me deixar saber_

**So if you love me**

_Se você me ama_

**Say you love me**

_Diga que me ama_

**But if you don't**

_Mas se não_

**Just let me go**

_Apenas me deixe ir_

Não conseguiu parar de pensar em Kamus. Se lembrou de todas as vezes em que pensou em perguntar o que o mestre do gelo realmente sentia por ele, mas não conseguiu por medo da resposta. Passou por tantos perigos, morreu, ressuscitou. Em nenhum desses momentos sentiu medo. Mas teve medo de uma resposta. Patético.

**Cause teacher**

_Porque professor_

**There are things that I don't want to learn**

_Há coisas que não quero aprender_

**And the last one I had**

_E a última coisa que aprendi_

**Made me cry**

_Me fez chorar_

**So I don't want to learn to**

_Então não quero aprender _

**Hold you, touch you**

_A te abraçar, a te tocar_

**Think that you're mine**

_Pensar que você e meu_

**Because there ain't no joy**

_Porque não ha alegria alguma_

**For an uptown boy**

_Para um rapaz da cidade _

**Whose teacher has told him goodbye**

_Que a professor o disse adeus_

**Goodbye**

_Adeus_

**Goodbye**

_Adeus_

**When you were just a stranger**

_Quando você era somente um estranho_

**And I was at your feet**

_E eu estava a seus pés_

**I didn't feel the danger**

_Eu não senti o perigo_

**Now I feel the heat**

_Agora eu sinto a dor_

**That look in your eyes**

_Aquele olhar em seu olhos_

**Telling me no**

_Me dizendo não_

**So you think that you love me**

_Então você acha que me ama_

**Know that you need me**

_Sabe que precisa de mim_

**I wrote the song, I know it's wrong**

_Eu escrevi a musica, eu sei que está errado_

**Just let me go**

_Apenas me deixe ir_

De todos os momentos felizes que teve com Kamus, nunca imaginou que haveria um que o fizesse sofrer tanto. Talvez fosse melhor não ter provado nunca da felicidade se era para perdê-la assim. As lágrimas teimavam em correr por seu rosto. Droga! Se não tinha certeza do que sentia por que quis ficar com ele? Para depois não dar nem a chance de se explicar?!

**And teacher**

_E professor_

**There are things**

_Há coisas_

**That I don't want to learn**

_Que eu não quero aprender_

**Oh the last one I had**

_A última coisa que aprendi_

**Made me cry**

_Me fez chorar_

**So I don't want to learn to**

_Então eu não quero aprender_

**Hold you, touch you**

_A te abraçar, te tocar_

**Think that you're mine**

_Pensar que você é meu_

**Because there ain't no joy**

_Porque não ha alegria_

**For an uptown boy**

_Para um rapaz da cidade_

**Whose teacher has told him goodbye**

_Que o professor o disse adeus_

**Goodbye**

_Adeus_

**Goodbye**

_Adeus_

**So when you say that you need me**

_Então quando você diz que precisa de mim_

**That you'll never leave me**

_Que você nunca vai me deixar_

**I know you're wrong, you're not that strong**

_Eu sei que você esta errado, você não é tão forte assim_

**Let me go**

_Me deixe ir_

**And teacher**

_E professor_

**There are things**

_Há coisas_

**That I still have to learn**

_Que eu ainda tenho que aprender_

**But the one thing I have is my pride**

_Mas a única coisa que eu tenho, é meu orgulho_

**Oh so I don't want to learn to**

_Então eu não quero aprender_

**Hold you, touch you**

_A te abraçar, te tocar_

**Think that you're mine**

_Pensar que voce é meu_

**Because there ain't no joy**

_Porque não há alegria_

**For an uptown boy**

_Para um rapaz do cidade_

**Who just isn't willing to try**

_Que não está mais disposto a tentar_

**I'm so cold**

_Eu estou tão frio_

**Inside**

_Por dentro_

**Maybe just one more try**

_Talvez eu tente só mais uma vez_

Milo estava chorando mais do que antes de começar a música. Muitas partes pareciam que falavam dele. O sofrimento da música só fazia aumentar o seu. Mas uma coisa a música tinha razão: ele ainda tinha seu orgulho. E não ia deixá-lo por ninguém. Nem por Kamus. Num impulso, tomou uma decisão. Ia embora dali. Pelo menos por alguns meses. Sabia que não podia se afastar definitivamente do santuário. Mas ia tirar umas férias. Ia esquecer Kamus. Nem que fosse a força.

Nesse momento sentiu a presença de um cosmo entrando em seu templo. Sabia quem era, mas não queria falar com ninguém.

- Vá embora!!

- Não até eu saber o que está acontecendo – falou o cavaleiro de Virgem, num tom calmo, porém firme.

- Eu não quero falar Shaka. Não aconteceu nada...

- Tenho cara de idiota? Ontem você sumiu, Kamus foi te procurar, quando cheguei de madrugada com os outros, o cosmo de Kamus não estava no santuário, mas o seu estava e não estava nada bem. Pela manhã, acordo e sinto o cosmo de aquário no templo dele, como uma hostilidade e tristeza que eu nunca vi. E você não estava lá com ele. Agora, você está aqui, com uma tristeza igual e com uma cara de quem chorou a noite inteira! E nenhum dos dois saiu do templo pela manhã. Você, tudo bem, mas o Kamus? Isso não é normal. E já são duas da tarde!!

- Duas??

- É. Duas.

- ...

- Estou esperando.

Milo sentou sendo acompanhado por Shaka. Sabia que não tinha como escapar de Virgem. E talvez precisasse falar... Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e começou a falar.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ontem eu devo ter tomado algo errado... comecei a ficar zonzo... tudo girando... quando dei por mim estava sendo arrastado para fora da boate... não lembro direito... mas lembro de ter sido jogado numa cama... senti minhas roupas serem tiradas... senti mãos me tocando... mas não conseguia me mexer nem falar... – apertou os olhos tentando se controlar – acho que eram dois homens... – fez uma pausa para se acalmar – quando acordei estava todo sujo, melado mesmo... – deu uma risada amarga – demorou um pouco pra eu entender o que havia acontecido... minha cabeça ainda tava girando... eu tava fraco... voltei para casa ainda nesse estado... fui procurar o Kamus... – virou o rosto de lado tentando não chorar mais do que já chorava – parece que ele me encontrou antes... mas não deixou eu explicar... não pude nem falar... ele me bateu...

- Milo...

- ... 3 vezes... eu não pude nem revidar... eu não tinha forças... e não queria bater no homem que amo... ele me xingou... disse que eu só queria sexo... e que era isso q eu ia ter... – parou de falar por causa do choro.

- Milo... não me diga que ele...

Milo apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Ah Milo... vem cá... – e abraçou escorpião, deixando que ele chorasse. E ele chorou. Chorou como um bebê. Quando achava que não teria mais lágrimas para chorar, escorria um rio de seu rosto. A dor era insuportável. Parecia que o dilacerava. Shaka também chorava ao ver o estado do amigo. Ele não merecia isso.

Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, ou tentando. Apartou o abraço com Virgem e ficou olhando para o chão pensativo.

- Milo, escute...

- Essa manhã eu tomei uma decisão... vou me afastar do santuário por um tempo.

- Como?

- É isso que você ouviu. Vou me afastar do santuário por um tempo. Vou esquecer Kamus de qualquer jeito. Posso amá-lo com todas as minhas forças, mas tenho meu orgulho, minha dignidade. Não vou ficar sofrendo. Não queria desistir de Kamus, mas não tenho mais condições de sofrer. Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso.

Shaka estava estatelado com o que ouvia. Nunca pensou ouvir Milo dizer que ia desistir de Kamus.

- Milo, pensa b...

- Já decidi Shaka. E nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. E por favor, não quero que ele saiba. Vou embora hoje a noite. Vou falar agora com a Saori – falou levantando em seguida.

- Milo... – disse se levantando também e segurando seu braço.

- Shaka, por favor...

- Só me responda se você tem certeza que é isso que quer fazer.

- Tenho – Shaka suspirou dando-se por vencido.

- Então, boa sorte Milo – falou puxando o amigo para um abraço.

- Obrigado Shaka, obrigado.

- Vou falar com a Saori –falou apartando o abraço e indo em direção á porta. Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça e também saiu do templo de escorpião.

Milo foi até a sala de Saori no Grande Templo pela passagem secreta, paralela aos templos. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar Kamus.

Chegando lá, fez uma reverência à reencarnação da Deusa Atena e esperou que ela falasse algo.

- Pois não, Milo, o que deseja?

- Srta. Sei que parece estranho o que vou lhe pedir, mas juro que é extremamente necessário.

- Fale Milo.

- Preciso me afastar por um tempo do Santuário o mais rápido possível.

- Como Milo?

- Srta. Sei que parece loucura, mas eu preciso. Não vou agüentar ficar aqui no Santuário. Preciso ir embora daqui. E preciso fazer isso ainda hoje.

Saori não estava entendendo aquele comportamento. Não entendia o que teria acontecido para Milo querer ir embora, assim, desse jeito.

- Milo, me explique ao menos o porquê disso. E o Kamus?

Milo parou um minuto antes de responder – Kamus não interessa mais Srta.

Foi então que Saori percebeu qual era o motivo. Ele e o Kamus brigaram.

- Milo, por que antes de tomar uma decisão como essa você não...

- Desculpe Srta, mas não tem mais volta. Eu já tomei minha decisão e não pretendo mudar.

Saori arregalou os olhos. A briga deles foi tão séria assim? Saori pensou por um momento. Para Milo vir lhe falar diretamente e com um pedido desses, realmente não deveria ser por um motivo qualquer. E se ele estava daquele jeito, talvez ele precisasse se afastar, para o próprio bem dele... e dela também, afinal, foi ela quem chamou Kamus ontem quando eles iam sair... Será que tinha alguma relação? Era melhor não arriscar...

- Tudo bem Milo. Você pode se afastar. Quando você quer ir?

- Ainda hoje.

- Hoje?!

- É.

- Você sabe para onde vai?

- ... não. Qualquer lugar está bom. Só quero sair daqui.

Saori suspirou. Ele estava mesmo desesperado e talvez por culpa dela. Meu Zeus!! Pensou por um tempo e então teve uma idéia.

- Você quer passar uns tempos numa casa nas montanhas que pertence a minha família?

- Como? Srta... Não precisa... eu arranjo um lugar qualquer...

- Milo... não pretendo contar a ninguém que você vai estar lá... e a casa é pequena e de vez em quando só aparece o caseiro que mora na vila vizinha... qualquer coisa que precise ele poderá lhe ajudar... você vai poder ficar sozinho para pensar... – precisava convencê-lo a aceitar. Se precisasse dele, saberia onde encontrá-lo e também disfarçaria qualquer culpa que pudesse recair em cima dela...

- Srta...

- Vamos Milo... será pior pra você ficar andando sem rumo.

Milo baixou a cabeça e pensou um pouco. Talvez não houvesse mal nenhum em aceitar a oferta dela.

- A Srta me garante que não contará para ninguém que estou lá?

- Pode deixar Milo. Confie em mim.

- Então, tudo bem. Eu vou para lá.

- Fico feliz que aceitou. Às dez horas da noite haverá um jatinho para lhe levar lá. Tudo bem assim?

- Sim Srta. Muito obrigado.

- De nada Milo.

- Vou arrumar minha mala. Com licença.

Saori fez apenas um gesto com a cabeça e Milo saiu da sala dela.

Chegando em seu templo foi logo arrumar a mala. Pretendia ficar lá um bom tempo, por isso precisava levar roupa suficiente para pelo menos uns dois meses. Depois que arrumou suas coisas, foi até o templo de virgem.

-Shaka, está aí? – perguntou da porta.

- Estou Milo! Entra! – fez o que o amigo disse, encontrando-o na cozinha.

- Seria sonhar alto esperar que você tenha vindo falar que mudou de idéia?

- Sim, seria.

- A esperança é a última que morre, não? – Milo apenas riu.

- Então... quer me falar algo?

- Quero pedir uma coisa...

- Estou ouvindo.

- Independente de qualquer coisa, não conte a Kamus a verdade.

- Como?

- Não quero que ele saiba o que realmente aconteceu ontem.

- Milo, você quer que ele continue achando que você o traiu?

- Se ele quer achar isso, não posso fazer nada. Mas não quero que ele queira voltar só porque descobriu que não é corno. Não sou mendigo para aceitar esmola. Eu não fiz nada de errado e mesmo assim ele fez o que fez comigo. Depois de tudo, não posso aceitar que ele venha atrás de mim por que tá com remorso. Isso não.

De certa forma, Shaka concordava com Milo. Não seria justo Kamus querer voltar porque descobriu que errou.

- Ok, Milo. Não contarei nada.

- Obrigado, Shaka.

- Vai partir hoje mesmo?

- Sim, a Saori deixou. Se possível não comente com ninguém também que fui embora, por favor.

- Nem com o Dite?

- Só pra ele. Não sei se irei lá me despedir dele. Não quero passar nem ficar perto do templo de aquário. Explica tudo pra ele. Mas só pra ele.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Então, boa viagem e que Buda ilumine seu caminho.

- Obrigado e adeus, Shaka – falou já indo embora do templo.

Shaka ficou olhando o amigo ir embora. Pensou se deveria ter realmente armado, no passado, aquele plano para juntas os dois. Não sabia dizer. Quando terminasse seus afazeres, iria conversar com Dite.

Nove horas da noite, Milo já estava no local onde o jatinho pousaria.

- Chegou cedo, Milo – falou Saori vindo ao seu encontro.

- Não tenha nada que me prenda aqui Srta.

Saori nada disse. Estava se sentindo realmente culpada por tudo isso. Tinha a certeza de que se tivesse chamado outra pessoa, isso não estaria acontecendo – "_Mas ele foi a primeira pessoa que encontrei! Como eu iria saber?_" – pensou aflita a reencarnação de Atena .

Ficaram calados até o momento do jatinho chegar.

- Srta, mais uma vez muito obrigado.

- De nada, Milo. Espero que tudo isso acabe bem.

Milo deu uma risada curta e amarga – eu também Srta. Eu também – e entrou no jatinho que minutos depois levantou vôo.

Pela janela Milo viu o santuário se afastar... e com ele todos os mais felizes e os piores momentos de sua vida. Viu também se afastar toda e qualquer chance de voltar a ser feliz de verdade. Não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas, mas não ia voltar atrás. Seu coração ainda estava despedaçado. Ele amava Kamus, mas agora também odiava ele.

- Isso vai mudar. De um jeito ou de outro, vai mudar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários da Autora:**

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram minha fic, mas queria pedir que, por favor, mandem reviews!!!

Assim eu vou poder saber se a fic está agradando ou não. Estou aceitando sugestões também.

A música que aparece nesse capítulo é a "One More Try" do Geroge Michael.

Então é isso... Até! ^_^

**_Srta. Hanajima_**


	5. Arrependimento

_**Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são **__**propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

* * *

**A Razão do meu Amor**

Capítulo 4 - Arrependimento

Quando Kamus chegou em seu templo, não havia mais ninguém. Não sabia se queria que houvesse. Não sabia mais nada. Trancou todas as portas e janelas. Não queria ninguém incomodando. Estava acabado, arrasado. A cena de Milo com os dois homens não lhe saia da cabeça. Aquilo não lhe deixava. Ele estava ficando louco. Já não conseguia se controlar. Num acesso começou a gritar. Gritou como se quisesse expulsar toda a dor. Mas era impossível. Começou a destruir tudo que via pela frente. Tudo. Quebrou tudo que podia e que não podia. Cortou-se várias vezes, mas nem percebeu. Nenhuma dor superaria a que ele estava sentindo. Quando não havia mais nada inteiro no templo, caiu no chão chorando. E ficou ali, até o cansaço fazê-lo adormecer. Quando acordou, não sabia dizer que horas eram por causa das janelas fechadas que faziam o templo ficar sombrio, mas também não importava. Não queria luz. Não queria nada. Continuou ali, no chão. Não conseguia entender por que Milo fez aquilo, por que se sentia daquele jeito, por que doía tanto. Voltou a chorar. Chorava com a mesma força e intensidade de antes. E novamente dormiu de cansaço. Do mesmo jeito. No mesmo lugar.

Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Parecia que tinham quebrado todos os seus ossos. Teve a sensação que dormiu por mais tempo que antes. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar, não por causa da claridade – já que não havia nenhuma – mas por causa da fraqueza. Estava fraco. Tentou se levantar, mas desistiu quando sentiu o corpo reclamar. Começou a lembrar de Milo, de como descobriu que ele lhe amava, como aceitou o namoro. Milo sempre lhe dizia que o amava. Mas ele nuca disse nada. Será que foi por isso? O que ele sentia? Por que estava sendo tão difícil? Se o que ele sentia não era tão grande assim, por que doía tanto a ausência dele? Sentia falta de Milo? O que sentia por ele? Sua cabeça começou a doer, mas não deixou para lá. Não dessa vez. Ia até o fim. Precisava saber o que sentia. Ficou horas ali, tentando entender. Não viu o tempo passar. O que sentia? Por que doía tanto? O que ele queria agora? Ele queria Milo. Queria Milo? Sim. Queria. Por quê? Sentia sua falta. Queria ele ali. Por quê? Por que doía tanto sua ausência? Por que doía tanto aquela cena? O que sentia por Milo? O que Milo significava para ele? Milo... Lembrou-se do seu sorriso. O sorriso... Viu Milo sorrindo. Por um momento pensou poder tocá-lo. Chegou a levantar a mão para tocar em seu rosto, mas tocou apenas o ar. Seu coração doeu mais ainda. Queria Milo ali. Por quê? A ausência dele doía mais que sua traição? Ele o traiu? Por quê? Depois de tudo! Depois de tudo... tudo o que? O que ele havia dado a Milo? Ele deu alguma coisa ao outro? Ele não deu nada. E mesmo assim o outro o amava. Amor... ele amava Milo? O que era o amor? O que ele sentia por Milo? Era amor? Ele amava Milo? Milo o amava. Era ele que sempre cedia. Era ele que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Isso era o amor? Milo dizia que faria tudo por ele... mas o que ele faria pelo outro? Ele era capaz de fazer algo por Milo? Era capaz de perdoar? Ele amava Milo? Ele amava... Ele amava Milo. Sim! Ele amava Milo. Ele queria Milo para si porque o amava. Mesmo com a traição, ele queria Milo de volta! A traição... mas a traição foi injusta. Ele não merecia. Merecia? Importava? Estava doendo tanto. Precisava acabar com aquela dor. Queria ele de volta. Mas e a confiança? Não. Milo não faria de novo. Só o traiu por sua falta de atitude. Milo não seria capaz de machucá-lo dessa forma. Machucar... Zeus! Num instante se lembrou do que fez com Milo. Os tapas, as agressões... o estupro... ele havia machucado Milo! Precisava pedir desculpa! Como ele pode fazer isso com Milo? A traição não justificava o que ele fez. Se Milo o traiu foi porque ele não se decidia. Precisava falar com Milo.

Num impulso, tentou se levantar. Por pouco não caia de novo, mas conseguiu se manter em pé. Ainda meio cambaleante foi até a porta e a abriu. A claridade feriu seus olhos, mas ele continuou em frente. Demorou um pouco a chegar por causa do estado em que se encontrava. Entrou no templo. Estava tudo silencioso. Procurou por Milo, chamou seu nome. Nada. Foi até o quarto. A cama estava feita. Coisa rara se tratando de escorpião. A porta do armário estava aberta. Viu que faltavam algumas roupas. Olhou o quarto e percebeu também que faltavam algumas coisas.

- Kamus...

Aquário olhou para trás na esperança de encontrar Milo, mas viu apenas Shaka.

- Shaka..

- Kamus, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Quero falar com o Milo... eu machuquei ele... preciso falar com ele...

Shaka ficou olhando Kamus. Ele estava desorientado. Parecia um louco.

- Kamus tenha calma...

- Não Shaka... só me fale onde está Milo.

- ... – Shaka não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu preciso falar com ele!

- Kamus... o Milo foi embora... há dois dias...

- Como? – perguntou dando passos para trás.

- Ele viajou há dois dias.

- Não ele não pode ter viajado. A Saori não permitiria.

- Ele falou com ela e ela permitiu.

- Por quando tempo?

Shaka deu de ombros – não sei...

Kamus não acreditava no que ouvia. Não era possível. Sem forças, caiu ajoelhado no chão, as mãos encobrindo o rosto.

- Kamus! – assustou-se Shaka ao vê-lo caindo. Abaixou-se para ajudá-lo quando percebeu, admirado, que Kamus chorava. Ele nunca o havia visto chorar! Aliás, talvez nunca ninguém houvesse o visto chorar!!

- Shaka... eu o amo! – disse entre os soluços. Agora sim Shaka estava espantado. Kamus havia declarado seu amor a Milo? Zeus...

Continuou chorando ainda por algum tempo, sendo observado por Shaka que não sabia o q fazer. Nunca havia visto Kamus assim, tão frágil... estava com alguns ferimentos, com a mesma roupa que vestiu no dia fatídico, com uma aparência horrível! Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Kamus... por favor... você precisa se acalmar...

- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR??!! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME QUANDO O HOMEM QUE EU AMO NÃO ESTÁ MAIS PERTO DE MIM E AINDA POR CIMA DEVE ESTAR ME ODIANDO??!!!! COMO POSSO ME ACALMAR ENQUANTO VEJO A CHANCE DE TER ELE DE NOVO SE ESVAIR COMO FUMAÇA??!!!!

- Kamus... – Shaka não sabia o que fazer, tentava segurar Kamus para que ele se acalmasse, mas ele continuava chorando abraçado ao próprio corpo, com uma nítida expressão de dor e sofrimento. De repente ele levantou a cabeça, ainda em lágrimas, mas sem soluçar, como se tivesse lembrado de algo e falou para Virgem:

- Eu vou atrás dele!!

- Como? Kamus, calma, pense direito...

- NÃO!! Eu não vou pensar direito, eu não quero pensar direito!! Passei esse tempo todo pensado demais e foi nisso que deu!! Eu vou atrás dele!! Por favor, Shaka, não tente me impedir! Eu preciso!! Eu não agüento mais essa dor!! Se não for para ficar com o Milo eu prefiro morrer!!

Shaka só não arregalou os olhos porque corria o risco de desintegrar o amigo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via e ouvia. Kamus estava desesperado. Desesperado e já na saída do templo. Shaka correu para alcançá-lo, conseguindo segurar o braço dele.

- Kamus você não pode...

- Não posso o que? Tentar ter de volta minha felicidade? É isso o que eu não posso? É isso, Shaka?

Virgem não sabia o que dizer. Abriu a boca para tentar falar algo, mas acabou fechando-a sem dizer uma palavra. Não tinha o que dizer. Não podia impedir ele. Largou seu braço e deixou que seguisse em frente. Kamus subia as escadas devagar, estava fraco. Não se importava se estava sujo, ferido ou com os olhos inchados com cara de quem estava realmente chorando. Do templo de capricórnio até o Grande Templo, onde estava Saori, só encontrou com Afrodite. Ou melhor, Peixes o viu passar. Kamus apenas continuou subindo. Apático. Dite não quis falar nada, apenas olhou aquela figura passar. Quando Kamus chegou ao Grande Templo, Dite desceu e foi procurar Shaka. Sabia que ele poderia explicar o que havia acontecido porque ele mesmo não estava entendo mais nada.

Quando Kamus chegou na frente da porta da sala de Atena, mal teve força para bater na porta. As três batidas soaram fracas, mas Saori conseguiu ouvir e pediu que entrasse. Quando ela viu a figura que entrou, quase teve um troço. Não acreditou no que via. Kamus estava horrível!! O que será que teria acontecido para aquário estar naquele estado. Ele estava ferido, sangrando, com as roupas sujas, a cara inchada como se tivesse... chorando! Kamus havia chorado? Não. Não era possível. O mundo devia estar acabando.

- Kamus... por Zeus... o que aconteceu?

- Srta. Saori... eu lhe suplico... eu preciso saber onde o Milo está... eu preciso ir atrás dele... por favor... eu preciso...

- Kamus... escute... – nesse momento Kamus caiu ajoelhado diante dela, com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

- Por favor Atena!! Eu preciso!!! – Saori estava estarrecida! Nunca imaginou em sua vida que veria uma cena como essa. Não podia negar esse pedido. Era capaz dele morrer por isso. E também... se sentia um pouco culpada por isso...

- Tudo bem Kamus. Eu mandarei lhe levar até Milo, mas antes, por favor, componha-se. Você ... você está horrível!!

- Eu só quero que o Milo me perdoe... muito obrigado Senhorita... muito obrigado... – levantou-se com dificuldade e perguntou.

- Quando poderei ir senhorita?

- Kamus... primeiro você precisa melhorar...

- Desculpe senhorita, mas eu quero ir o mais rápido possível...

- Kamus...

- Senhorita... por favor!

- Tudo bem, Kamus... vá tomar um banho então, enquanto eu providencio tudo, ok?

- Tudo bem Saori... – falou isso seguindo para a porta e saindo da sala deixando atrás uma Saori em choque com a cena que acabara de presenciar.

Kamus acabou por fazer o que Saori havia dito, tomou um banho, porém o mais rápido que seu corpo permitiu. Queria encontrar logo escorpião, pedir desculpas, tê-lo em seus braços... não agüentava mais essa agonia que o consumia... terminou o banho e tentou se arrumar o melhor que pode... seguindo direto para onde devia estar o jatinho da Saori, não comeu nada, apenas tomou um copo d'água. Estava muito agoniado e ansioso para se lembrar disso. Chegando lá viu a Deusa já conversando com o piloto. Logo que ela viu o cavaleiro veio ter com ele.

- Kamus, o Milo está numa casa perto das montanhas que pertence a minha família. Falei com o piloto para lhe deixar o mais perto possível da casa. Boa sorte e espero que ocorra tudo bem. Fique o tempo que precisarem... Só voltem quando tiverem se resolvido, ok?

- Tudo bem, muito obrigado, senhorita. Espero que ocorra tudo bem mesmo...Eu realmente espero...

- Eu também Kamus... eu também...

Kamus entrou no jatinho. Viu o Santuário se afastando e sua ansiedade crescendo. Não sabia como o escorpião ia reagir, mas precisava tentar. Era a única oportunidade que tinha, não ia deixar passar por nada no mundo, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.

_Continua..._


	6. A Dor da Verdade

_**Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são **__**propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

_**Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, que mostra relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia.**_

* * *

**A Razão do meu Amor**

Capítulo 5 – A Dor da Verdade

Assim que Milo chegou na casa, tentou se sentir a vontade, afinal, ia passar um bom tempo naquele lugar. Falou com o caseiro que o esperava e o dispensou. Queria ficar sozinho. Deu uma boa averiguada no local, se familiarizando com os cômodos. Foi para a cozinha e descobriu, sem muito espanto, que precisava comprar alguma comida. Lembrou que a Saori falou que havia um vilazinha por perto, então resolveu ir lá comprar algumas coisas.

No caminho, encontrou o caseiro e esse se disponibilizou a acompanhá-lo até a vila. Enquanto iam caminhando, o caseiro contou para Milo que haveria uma festa depois de amanhã na vila para comemorar sua fundação. Toda a cidade é decorada com panos e fitas vermelhas e tudo que lembre morango, que é a principal fonte de sustento da local. As pessoas se vestem de vermelho e cada morador contribui com alguma coisa. Algumas faziam a comida, que obviamente eram feitas com morango. Outras ajudavam na decoração, na arrecadação de dinheiro, enfim, todos ajudavam e era um dia de muita alegria. A festa durava três dias. Milo achou que seria uma boa idéia para distrair a mente. Pediu que o caseiro esperasse um pouco, enquanto ele ia buscar suas coisas. Foi rapidamente na casa apanhou algumas roupas e outras coisas que poderia precisar, colocou numa espécie de mochila e deixou sua mala na sala mesmo. Quando chegasse arrumaria direito. Correu para encontrar o caseiro e então seguiram para a vilazinha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como a Saori pediu, o piloto deixou Kamus o mais próximo possível da casa, tanto que quando ele saltou do jatinho, pode avistá-la. O jatinho retornou para o santuário. A cada passo que dava, seu coração batia mais forte. Parecia que ia explodir. Não estava em sua perfeita forma, aliás, poderia se dizer que estava um bagaço. Cansado, deprimido, fraco... a única coisa que ainda o fazia andar era a vontade de ver Milo. Era a única coisa que o movia. Chegando em frente a porta, parou um segundo e respirou fundo. Bateu três vezes. Nenhuma resposta. Tentou girar a maçaneta e percebeu que a porta não estava trancada. Entrou na casa e chamou pelo inquilino. Nenhuma resposta, de novo. Viu a mala na sala. Ao menos teve a certeza que o local estava certo. Achou estranho escorpião não estar, afinal o sol mal acabara de nascer. Mesmo assim decidiu esperar. Não sabia se pelo cansaço ou pela ansiedade, mas começou a se sentir mal. Caminhando devagar foi para a cozinha. Imaginou que comendo algo melhorasse, afinal quando foi que havia feito isso?

Viu um pouco decepcionado que não havia absolutamente nada. Decidiu voltar para a sala para continuar esperando. O dia foi passando e sua angustia aumentando. Milo não chegava. Já ia anoitecer e nada. O que será que havia acontecido? Será que ele ficou sabendo que ele viria encontrá-lo e por isso foi embora? Não, como saberia? Por que ele não chegava? Será que o Milo não o perdoaria? Será que ele também o machucaria? Por vingança? Será que Milo não o amava mais? Será que ele encontrou alguém que correspondesse seus sentimentos? Será que ele estava agora com esse alguém?

À medida que Kamus ia pensando, sua cabeça ia girando. Doía cada vez mais. Levantou-se para pegar um copo d'água para tentar se acalmar, mas os pensamentos não saiam de sua cabeça. E se ele realmente tivesse se cansado dele? E se não o amasse mais? Sua cabeça doía mais. De repente, tudo começou a girar. Os pensamentos ficaram mais rápidos. Sua visão ficou escura. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Tentou se segurar em algo, mas não encontrou nada. Então caiu desacordado no chão.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chegando na vila, Milo não só ajudou na organização, como também, depois dos três dias de festa, ajudou na limpeza da cidade de volta à rotina do local, ficando cinco dias lá. Na volta, lembrou-se de comprar comida e outras coisas que viu que não tinha na casa.

Quando chegou na casa, percebeu que havia deixado a porta destrancada. Entrou com cuidado e quase teve um infarto quando viu Kamus desacordado no chão da sala. Andou devagar até ele. Não sabia se era miragem ou não. Tocou em seu braço. Era real. Era Kamus. E estava com o rosto vermelho e ardia em febre. Tentou acordá-lo, mas foi em vão. O que ele fazia ali? Não era hora para perguntas. Pegou-o no colo e levou correndo para o pequeno posto que havia na vila.

Chegando lá, o médico tratou logo de atendê-lo. Seu estado parecia grave. Kamus parecia ter alguma infecção e mesmo sem condições de fazer todos os exames necessários, receitou alguns remédios. Achou estranho que alguém tivesse chegado naquele estado. Ele estava com muita febre, parecia apático e tinha sinais de início de desnutrição. Perguntou, então, a Milo se haveria algum outro problema que poderia ter contribuído para o quadro. Escorpião se lembrou da briga e respondeu que talvez houvesse problemas emocionais. O médico pediu que tomasse cuidado, pois poderia vir a se tornar um quadro de depressão. Depois de tratado e receitado, o médico pediu que Milo o levasse de volta para sua casa, pois ali não tinha muitos recursos para um internamento.

Milo levou Kamus de volta e o deitou na cama em que ficaria na suíte principal. Ficou olhando para ele, o rosto vermelho, os olhos cerrados, davam-no um ar de frágil. Não lembrava nem um pouco o homem que o machucou daquela forma... doía ainda lembrar. Foi para a cozinha preparar algo para o caso do outro acordar. Não sabia bem como reagiria, mas não podia deixá-lo naquele estado. Ele ainda o amava, apesar de tudo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamus acordou aos poucos, seu corpo doía e seus olhos custavam a abrir. Demorou um pouco para entender o que havia acontecido. Percebeu que estava deitado numa cama. Lembrou-se da briga, dos dias que passou em casa, da viagem, do desespero quando viu a demora do outro, da visão turva... tentou se levantar da cama, mas seu corpo parecia preso em cimento, além de muito dolorido. Ouviu a porta abrir e alguém entrar. Seus olhos continuavam teimando em não abrir, porém tentou se levantar mais uma vez. Foi quando ouviu...

- Ei ei ei... Você ainda não está em condições de se levantar... continue deitado...

Kamus precisava abrir os olhos. Ele precisava. Com muita dificuldade, abriu um pouco os olhos, o suficiente para conseguir visualizar que lhe falava. Era ele! Era Milo. Tentou se levantar, mas o outro o impediu.

- Kamus, por favor, você não está em condições de se levantar agora – Kamus tentava falar, mas a voz não saía. Ele precisava falar...

- Kamus! Por favor, pare de tentar se levantar e falar e volte a descansar! Você está doente! – Tentou não falar muito rígido, mas também não conseguia falar como antes. Não com ele. Não conseguia ser mais a mesma pessoa diante dele. Com a mão espalmada em seu peito, empurrou-o de leve para que deitasse. O outro estava fraco demais para contestar alguma coisa. O cansaço ainda o consumia e junto com a fraqueza faziam-no não ter forças para nada. Os olhos pesavam. A voz, que já não se fazia presente, agora parecia mais distante, quase inexistente. Acabou por dormir novamente. Milo ficou olhando-o. O rosto ainda estava vermelho. A febre não baixava. Ele estava todo coberto e ainda assim tremia de frio. Milo nunca imaginou em sua vida que poderia algum dia ver essa cena: Kamus com frio. Isso era algo irreal. O que ele fazia ali? Depois de tudo... o que ele queria? Pedir perdão? Assim do nada? Shaka... Shaka deve ter contado. Não. Ele não ia aceitar isso. Só porque descobriu a verdade não significa que possa ser perdoado. Não era assim. Podia amá-lo, mas ainda tinha seu orgulho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Novamente Kamus começou a acordar. Sentiu que seu corpo não doía mais como antes. E pelo visto, não perdeu a memória como antes. Abriu os olhos. Que bom conseguia abrir os olhos. Olhou em volta. As janelas estavam fechadas. O quarto estava escuro. Não sabia que horas eram. Milo. Onde estava Milo? Não o estava vendo no quarto. Tentou se levantar devagar. Aos poucos conseguiu se sentar. Ainda não estava bom. Na verdade se sentia fraco. Também sentia uma sensação estranha... estava tremendo... isso era frio? Como assim? Frio? Pegou a grossa coberta e cobriu seu corpo. Nunca na vida sentira frio... devia estar mal mesmo. Só agora se dava conta de seu estado. A porta abriu. Milo entrou devagar, o coração de Kamus quase pulou pela boca.

- Milo... – que bom, conseguia falar ao menos.

- Kamus... tente não se esforçar muito... você está fraco...

- Eu to bem, Milo. Por favor, eu preciso que você me escute.

- Não sei se quero lhe escutar Kamus...

- Milo, não me importo com o que tenha acontecido, com o que você tenha feito... eu te amo, eu preciso de você. Por favor, me perdoe por ter te machucado, Milo, eu lhe imploro! – a voz de Kamus já estava falhando pelo choro que ele não fazia esforço para esconder.

- Quê? Como assim Kamus? – Milo não estava entendendo. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Milo... não me importo com o que você tenha feito... se você cansou de mim e por isso fez aquilo, tudo bem... eu prometo que mudo, mas por favor, me perdoe!!!!

- Kamus... eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo... – Milo estava chocado. Ele não se importava com que ele tinha feito? Ele tinha feito?? Ele não tinha feito nada!!! O que ele queria dizer? Ele realmente achava que ele o havia traído?

- Milo escute...

- Kamus chega! Eu não quero saber!! – acabou por aumentar um pouco a voz – Eu não me importo de cuidar de você, mas se veio apenas por isso, então assim que melhorar pode voltar para o santuário. Eu não vou voltar. Eu não vou te perdoar Kamus. Eu não vou te perdoar por ter me estuprado Kamus!! EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR!! NÃO VOU!!!!! – Milo estava ofegante. E com raiva. Kamus parecia ter levado um tiro no peito. Aquilo doía. Doía muito. Parecia que estava morrendo. Não. Não parecia. Ele estava morrendo. Ele estava morto. Apenas seu corpo não se tocou disso. Agora sim, ele estava morto. Não tinha mais jeito. Não tinha.

- Milo... – não conseguiu falar, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Kamus... eu vou na cozinha pegar algo para você comer, você ainda está doente... – saiu apressado do quarto deixando Kamus totalmente apático. Aquelas palavras acabaram com ele, mataram-no. Era isso. Aquilo o matou. Ele estava morto. Ele não queria comer, não queria nada. A única coisa que queria não podia ter mais. Estava acabado. Nada tinha mais sentido. Nada. O quarto começou a girar, mas ele não lutou contra. Deixou-se levar pela sensação e acabou caindo de lado na cama. Quando Milo voltou, viu Kamus deitado de mau jeito na cama, tentou acordá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Endireitou-o na cama e ficou esperando que ele acordasse. Se continuasse desse jeito era capaz de Aquário morrer. Não quis pensar no assunto. Nunca foi muito de pensar. E acabou por não perceber que nas palavras de Kamus haviam três que nunca ouvira antes ele dizer e talvez por isso não as ouviu quando realmente foram ditas.

Passaram-se algumas horas, não sabia ao certo quantas, mas sabia que já ia amanhecer. Fazia cinco dias que encontrara Kamus. Ele estava muito mal. Apesar de tudo, não podia deixá-lo nesse estado. Resolveu tentar acordá-lo para ver se comia.

- Kamus... Kamus acorde...

Kamus aos poucos foi acordando. Viu Milo e chegou a ter uma ponta de esperança, mas essa foi totalmente desfeita no momento em que olhou em seus olhos e se lembrou de suas palavras. Virou rosto, não queria olhar aqueles olhos de novo. Não era o mesmo olhar. Não via mais seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso...

- Kamus... você precisa comer.

- Foi para isso que me chamou?

- ... Foi.

- Não precisava, não tenho fome... – sua voz não saiu orgulhosa, como costumava ser, estava depressiva, baixa, vacilante.

- Kamus... eu estou me dispondo a cuidar de você... apesar de tudo... por favor não seja ingrato – a voz saiu séria, seca.

Kamus olhou para Milo. Então era isso. Obrigação. Desencargo de consciência. Tudo bem. Não ia ser um peso para ele.

- Tudo bem Milo – a voz saiu baixa, resignada... pegou o prato e começou a comer devagar. Não tinha fome, mas ia comer. Apenas para não dar trabalho. Não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria dar trabalho ao outro. Não quis pensar no que havia acontecido. Não naquele momento. Não na frente dele. Apenas comeu.

Milo ficou olhando Kamus comer. Parecia um zumbi. Chegou a sentir pena. Ele estava sentindo pena dele. Isso era horrível. A que ponto eles tinham chegado. Mas não tinha jeito. Não conseguia perdoá-lo. Talvez nem se quisesse. O rosto de Kamus estava vermelho contrastando com sua fisionomia que parecia não ter vida. Pegou em sua testa. Estava ardendo. Percebeu que Kamus fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque e então tirou a mão rapidamente. Viu Kamus abrir os olhos e continuar a comer. Na metade do prato ele parou e falou;

- Desculpe. Não consigo mais comer – e entregou o prato a escorpião. Milo sem dizer nada, saiu do quarto.

Kamus começou a pensar em tudo que lhe havia acontecido. As palavras de Milo ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ele não o perdoou. Será que ele não o amava mais? Não podia ser... ele não quis pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas e agora? O que ele iria fazer? Ele ia continuar tentando... era isso!! Ele não ia desistir. Ia dar um tempo... mas não ia desistir. Precisava de Milo. Precisava dele para viver.

Os dias foram passando, quase todos iguais. Milo cuidando de Kamus. Milo sério. Kamus apático. Este tinha receio de falar algo que piorasse sua situação. Não queria desistir assim, mas também não queria botar tudo a perder. Milo, apesar de não mostrar, estava preocupado com Kamus. Sua febre não baixava, no máximo oscilava. Tinha tonturas diversas vezes e parecia não fazer nenhum esforço para melhorar.

Já fazia uns vinte dias que ele estava ali. Vinte dias doente era muito, principalmente para um cavaleiro de ouro! Era de tarde e não tinha nada para fazer. Resolveu ir ver como o outro estava. Apesar de sempre ir ao quarto para ver como ele estava, raramente ficava por muito tempo, a não ser quando levava as refeições e esperava que comesse. Às vezes comia junto. Mas não era sempre. Kamus também não estava se alimentando direito. Aliás, estava comendo apenas para não dar trabalho. Ele sabia disso. Entrou no quarto. Ele estava do mesmo jeito que o encontrava sempre: sentado olhando vagamente para a paisagem que aparecia pela janela.

- Kamus... como está?

- Estou bem... – respondeu por responder.

Milo suspirou. Não podia mentir. Ver Kamus daquele jeito era agoniante para ele também. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e ensaiou um início de conversa.

- Kamus... estou preocupado com você...

- Desculpe...

- Não precisava pedir desculpas Kamus... – ia retornar a falar, mas acabou por apenas suspirar.

- Milo... não quero ser um peso para você...

- Então se esforce para melhorar! – interrompeu o outro.

- Como eu vou fazer isso, Milo?

- Trate de tentar! Você não está tentando! Você não está fazendo nada! Mal come, fica só ai olhando para o nada...

- E o que você quer que eu faça Milo?! – falou com a voz já alterada – que eu esqueça que não vai me perdoar?!! Que eu finja que estou bem sem você?! Droga, Milo, não dá!! Eu não consigo!! Não consigo ficar sem você!! Não quero ficar sem você!! É difícil entender isso? – não conseguiu mais falar, pois já estava soluçando por causa do choro. Milo apenas olhava Kamus. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Acho melhor eu ir arrumar a sala... – e saiu do quarto, deixando Kamus em lágrimas. Não tinha nada para arrumar. Foi apenas uma desculpa para não ficar ali. Ver Kamus chorando era algo com que não havia se acostumado ainda, apesar de nesses dias ter sido freqüente. Sentou-se no sofá mirando o teto. Tentava se lembrar da época que era feliz com Kamus, ou achava que era feliz, mas só se lembrava daquele dia que mudou sua vida. Quando se lembrava da expressão de Kamus, de suas palavras... não conseguia perdoá-lo. Mas não podia deixá-lo morrer. Oh merda de vida! Como conseguia amar e odiar alguém? Droga! Voltou ao quarto, precisava acalmá-lo se não ele pioraria.

- Kamus...

- Me deixe em paz, Milo! – falou escondendo o rosto que deveria estar mais vermelho por causa do choro. Escorpião precisava arranjar algo para falar que melhorasse aquela situação... mas o quê?

- Kamus... eh.. eh.. vamos fazer o seguinte... eh.. quando você melhorar a gente conversa melhor, ok? – falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

Não gostou muito do que falou, não queria conversar mais nada, mas precisava tentar alguma coisa. Kamus limpou as lágrimas e olhou para Milo. Era visível que uma pequena chama de esperança havia se acendido. Isso acabou deixando Milo mais tenso, não queria dar falsas esperanças.

- Você jura, Milo? – falou com os olhos vermelhos e a voz um pouco rouca. Aquilo foi um tiro para Milo. Jurar? Ele não podia jurar! Estaria mentindo. Mas não podia ficar sem dizer nada nem voltar atrás, foi idéia dele dizer isso.

- Prometo Kamus... agora por favor, pare de chorar... isso só vai fazer você piorar...

- Tudo bem Milo... – realmente a idéia de Milo parecia ter tido resultado, Kamus estava menos apático. Talvez ainda houvesse jeito. Não podia desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

- Olha, daqui a pouco vai escurecer... vou preparar algo para gente comer... tudo bem? – Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça respondendo que sim. Milo suspirou, ficando alguns segundos olhando-o, se levantando em seguida e saindo do quarto. Ficou pensando se deveria ter dito aquilo realmente, se devia ter mentido daquele jeito... mas não via outra alternativa. E de qualquer modo, ele melhorou visivelmente... então... talvez tenha valido a pena...

Preparou a comida e levou o jantar dele junto com o seu. Hoje ia jantar junto com ele, talvez isso ajudasse também.

Pela primeira vez Kamus comeu toda a comida. Milo chegou a pensar que talvez a mentira não tivesse sido uma idéia tão má assim...

Antes de levar os pratos para a cozinha, perguntou se ele queria ouvir música, apesar de achar que a resposta seria não. Para sua surpresa, ele disse que sim. Milo estranhou completamente aquilo, mas deixou para lá. Afinal, nada nos últimos dias estava sendo normal.

Kamus não gostava muito de música, só de poucas, mas ultimamente estava odiando o silêncio. Uma música começou e a letra chamou sua atenção. Aquela música dizia muitas coisas que queria falar para Milo. Procurou um papel e uma caneta na escrivaninha e começou a tentar copiar a música. Torcia para que ela fosse uma daquelas que estavam no auge e tocassem toda hora. Ao menos teria algo para fazer durante os dias, que não fosse pensar _diretamente_ em Milo. Quando a música acabou, guardou o papel, não queria que Milo visse, pelo menos não agora. A promessa de Milo deixou-o mais leve. Tinha esperança que Milo o perdoasse e era essa esperança que o fazia querer ficar bom logo, queria ter logo seu amado em seus braços... o sono já estava chegando... apesar dos cuidados de Milo sua doença não melhorava, mas talvez agora melhorasse, afinal precisava, pois ai poderia conversar com ele, não é? Acabou por dormir.

Dez dias passaram, mas Kamus não melhorava, mas também não piorava. A febre continuava, contudo, ele parecia melhor, mesmo estando fraco ainda. Milo estava um pouco aliviado, pelo menos ele estava tentando melhorar, apesar de não ter melhorado fisicamente em nada. Além da febre, as tonturas e as náuseas continuavam. Também havia a promessa que o preocupava. Kamus estava se apegando a isso com todas as suas forças. E isso era um problema...

Vinte e cinco dias. Kamus estava lá a vinte e cinco dias. Hoje fariam um ano de namoro... se estivessem namorando. Milo lembrou-se disso amargamente. Foi até o quarto ver como estava Kamus. Desde o dia da promessa, Kamus ouvia rádio. Era muito estranho isso para o Milo. Tanto quanto ele sentir frio. E chorar.

- Como você está Kamus?

- Estou bem...

- Sei... Está na mesma você quer dizer?

- É... – falou com um leve sorriso no rosto, meio triste, é verdade, mas era um sorriso, que para Milo era mais uma coisa estranha.

De repente ouviram um barulho, como se fosse de telefone.

- O que e isso Milo? Que barulho é esse?

- Ah é o celular que a Saori me deu para não ficar incomunicável. Caso eu ou ela precisasse. Alô! Shaka? Como conseguiu esse telefone? – saiu do quarto e foi para a sala.

- Shaka? Quem te deu esse número?

- _Tenha calma Milo, queria saber como vocês estavam. Como está o Kamus? Ele saiu daqui mal..._

- Desde o dia que chegou, ele está doente, com febre. Parece que é uma infecção. Mas ele não melhora.

- _Nossa, é mesmo? Que coisa... e vocês já fizeram as pazes, né?_

- Como você quer que isso aconteça, Shaka? Depois de tudo?

- _Mas Milo... Ele foi ai mesmo sem saber da verdade... ele não estava nem se importando se realmente foi traído ou não..._

- Shaka, isso é pior ainda!! Isso quer dizer que ele acha mesmo que eu o traí! Que eu fui capaz disso!! E depois do que ele me fez... não dá para perdoar!!

- _Você não vai perdoá-lo?_

- Não!! Nunca!!

- _Milo..._

- Shaka, escute... eu preciso desligar que vou ter que ir na vila do lado comprar algumas coisas, viu? Depois a gente se fala.

- _Tudo bem Milo._

- Até um dia.

- _Até..._

Desligou e voltou para o quarto.

- O que Shaka queria? Aconteceu algo?

- Nada demais, ele só queria saber como a gente estava. Kamus escute, vou ter que ir na vilazinha comprar algumas coisas que estamos precisando, não vou demorar muito, tudo bem?

- Tudo, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Sei... você doente e não preciso me preocupar... tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Tenho.

- Tudo bem, então. Vou deixar o celular aqui. A Saori nunca ligou, mas nunca se sabe. Qualquer coisa atenda. E não vá fazer nenhuma estripulia, viu?

- Tudo bem, Milo, pode ir tranqüilo – falou dando um outro sorriso, igual ao de antes. Outra vez Milo ficou surpreso.

- Tchau, então.

- Tchau.

Ouviu a porta da frente bater indicando que Milo deveria ter saído. O rádio estava ligado. De repente a música que dias antes lhe chamou a atenção começou a tocar. Conseguiu copiar o que faltava. Era a quarta vez que ouvia ela. Ficou olhando o papel, ela parecia falar por ele. Ouviu o celular tocar novamente.

- Alô!

- _Milo?_

- Não, é o Kamus... Shaka é você?

- _Kamus! Que bom falar com você!_

- Bom falar com você também, Shaka?

- _Como você está?... Milo me falou que você estava doente... está tudo bem com você?_

- Calma Shaka... Não se preocupe... eh... Você queria falar com Milo? Ele acabou de sair...

- _Não. Queria falar com você mesmo. Vocês não fizeram as pazes, né?_

- Não... mas ele me prometeu que quando eu melhorasse nós iríamos conversar. Tenho certeza que ele vai me perdoar por ter machucado ele. Eu não me importo com o que ele fez, eu só quero ter ele de volta.

- _Kamus... não sei se deveria falar... eu prometi que não contaria... mas acho que você precisa saber..._

- Do que você está falando Shaka?

- _Milo não te traiu. Ele foi drogado e acabou sendo levado contra vontade para aquele quarto. Ele não te traiu Kamus. Estupraram ele..._

- ... Como?... – a voz de Kamus quase não saia. Estava chocado. Paralisado. Não era possível. Então Milo foi levado à força e depois disso ele ainda o machucou? Agora ele entendia tudo...

- _Kamus... você está aí? Você está bem?_

- Estou... agora eu entendo Shaka... – começou a chorar – agora eu entendo..

- _Kamus... tenha calma... converse com Milo, ele está chateado, é verdade, mas tente..._

- Shaka ele não vai me perdoar...

- _Kamus, por favor, se acalme, se ele te vir assim vai ser pior._

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem...

- _Boa sorte Kamus._

- Obrigado, Shaka.

Desligou o telefone. Ficou pensando no que Shaka havia lhe contado. Não era possível. Seu namorado sofria uma violência e ele em vez de ajudar, só piorou as coisas. Tentou se acalmar, afinal seria pior mesmo se Milo o visse assim, mas não parou de pensar no assunto.

Quando Milo chegou, deixou as coisas na cozinha e foi ver Kamus. Não havia demorado, pois o outro ainda estava doente. Entrou no quarto e viu Kamus com uma expressão séria, triste, totalmente diferente daquela que ele tinha quando saiu.

- Kamus, o que aconteceu? Não está se sentindo bem?

- Milo... Por que você não me contou...?

- O que Kamus?

- O que aconteceu naquele dia? Que você não teve culpa de nada... – não agüentou e começou a chorar.

- Como você soube?

- O Shaka me contou, mas isso não vem ao caso!! Por que não me disse nada? Por que não me contou?

- Eu tentei Kamus!! Eu tentei naquele dia!! Mas o que foi que você fez? O mesmo que aqueles caras!!

- Milo, eu não sabia...

- E POR ISSO NÃO QUIS NEM ME OUVIR?!!

- Milo... – Kamus soluçava por causa do choro – me perdoe, por Zeus, eu não sabia... eu estava com raiva.. eu te am...

- DROGA KAMUS!! COMO É QUE EU VOU LHE PERDOAR!! EU NÃO CONSIGO!! EU JÁ TENTEI, MAS NÃO CONSIGO!! TODA VEZ QUE OLHO PARA VOCÊ, ME LEMBRO DO QUE ME FEZ!!

- Milo... por favor... eu vim aqui sem saber de nada, só para te pedir perdão... e estou lhe implorando agora... por favor me escute...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER, KAMUS! EU NÃO VOU LHE PERDOAR!! NÃO ME INTERESSA SE VOCÊ SABIA OU NÃO!! NÃO ME INTERESSA SE VOCÊ ACEITARIA UMA TRAIÇÃO MINHA. O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ NÃO TEM PERDÃO, KAMUS!!!

- Milo... – Kamus já não conseguia falar por causa do choro. Milo apenas ofegava por ter liberado tudo aquilo. Também chorava, mas estava bem mais controlado que Kamus. Irônico.

- Kamus... chega! Eu vou sair... eu preciso esfriar a cabeça... antes que eu piore seu estado... mas do que já está...

E saiu. Precisava de ar. Precisava chorar. Sem Kamus ver. Deixou este no quarto. No chão. Chorando. Mas não se importava com isso. Não queria saber. Deixou-se cair, abraçando a si mesmo, o rosto mostrando toda a dor que estava em seu coração. Aliás, esse, já não existia. Estava em pedaços a há muito tempo. Só restavam cinzas. Mas doía... ah como doía. Muito. E aquela briga fazia doer mais. Ficou ali chorando. Por um bom tempo... não sabia dizer quanto. As palavras de Shaka voltaram a sua mente "_Ele foi ai mesmo sem saber da verdade... ele não estava nem se importando se realmente foi traído ou não..._". Deitou-se de costas no chão. Ficou pensando naquelas palavras. Ele não sabia da verdade... mesmo assim foi lá, pedir perdão. Mas e tudo que ele fez? Da forma como o machucou? Como ele poderia esquecer? Droga! Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito. Ele amava Kamus, mas e ele? Como saberia se aquilo não era peso na consciência? Ele seria capaz de mudar assim, de uma hora para outra? Droga não conseguia parar de lembrar das cenas daquele dia, mas não podia mentir, não conseguia esquecê-lo e esses dias que passou junto dele só confirmaram isso. Mas as lembranças... ele estava enlouquecendo! Não sabia o que fazer. Sentia a falta dele, mas ainda estava muito magoado. Lembrou-se do estado em que chegou e de como melhorou quando lhe mentiu. Levantou-se de repente. Com essa briga, Kamus deve ter piorado. Isso era ruim, ele já não estava bem. Entrou em casa e foi até o quarto. Kamus não estava lá, foi até o banheiro, mas também não estava. Quando voltou ao quarto, viu em cima da cama um papel. Assim que o pegou, percebeu algo no espelho: tinha algo escrito nele! Era uma música!

**I'm not a perfect person**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

**There're many things I wish I didn't do**

_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_

**But I continue learning**

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de voce ir_

**That I just want you to know**

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

**I've found a reason for me**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

**To change who I used to be**

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

**A reason to start over new**

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

**And the reason is you**

_E essa razão é você_

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

_Desculpe ter machucado você_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_É algo com que eu tenho que viver diariamente_

**And all the pain I put you through**

_E toda dor que eu te causei_

**I wish that I could take it all away**

_Eu queria poder levá-la embora_

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_E ser aquele que segure todas as suas lágrimas_

**That's why I need you to hear**

_Por isso eu preciso que você ouça_

**I've found a reason for me**

_Eu encontri uma razão para mim_

**To change who I used to be**

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

**A reason to start over new**

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

**And the reason is you**

_E essa razão é você_

**I'm not a perfect person**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_E é por isso que eu preciso dizer antes de você ir_

**That I just want you to know**

_Que eu quero que você saiba_

**I've found a reason for me**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

**To change who I used to be**

_Uma razão para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

**A reason to start over new**

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

**And the reason is you**

_E essa razão é você_

**I've found a reason to show**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

**A side of me you didn't know**

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

**A reason for all that I do**

_Uma razão para tudo que faço_

**And the reason is you**

_E essa razão é você_

Milo não acreditou no que lia. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Abriu o papel que estava dobrado. Viu a letra de Kamus, não tão bonita quanto antes. Estava torta, feia mesmo. Viu que em alguns lugares havia marcas, como se o papel tivesse sido molhado... Começou a ler

_Milo_

_Me desculpe por tudo. Eu entendo. Agora eu entendo. O que fiz não tem perdão. Lhe machuquei da pior forma, sem você ter culpa. Realmente, fui igual àqueles homens. Não tem perdão. Não quero mais atrapalhar sua vida. Você veio aqui para me esquecer. E você tem razão. Não vou ser um peso para você. Não vou te incomodar mais. Espero que você seja feliz, que encontre alguém que lhe mereça mais do que eu. Eu não mereço você, não mereço seu amor. Lhe asseguro, você não terá que se preocupar mais comigo, não verá mais minha cara. Você veio aqui para ficar longe de mim e eu vou atender seu desejo. Nunca mais você me verá. Só quero que você saiba de uma coisa, de uma única coisa, Milo, que é a mais pura verdade para mim, pena que percebi isso tarde... eu te amo, Milo. Eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa. Eu vim atrás de você por isso, por perceber que te amava tanto que seria capaz de te perdoar, mesmo achando que você havia me traído. Você não sabe como ver você com aqueles homens doeu em mim. Aquela cena me desmoronou. Aquilo doeu com se eu tivesse sido apunhalado pelas costas. Mesmo assim eu ainda queria você do meu lado, apesar de toda dor que eu sentia. Eu tinha arranjado até desculpa para sua traição... achava que você havia se cansado de mim, da minha indecisão, da minha frieza... e que por isso havia buscado atenção de outros. Eu me culpei por isso. Vim aqui pra te pedir perdão, porque a única coisa que queria era você do meu lado. Minha vida sem você não tem mais sentido. Mas agora é tarde, não é? Você nunca me traiu. Fui eu que te traí, não é? E da pior forma possível. Tudo bem. Só não se esqueça disso Milo: eu te amo. Eu realmente te amo. Eu sempre te amarei, onde quer que eu esteja. E é por esse amor que estou partindo de sua vida... para sempre._

_Adeus, com amor_

_Kamus._

As lagrimas no rosto de Milo corriam como um rio. Todo esse tempo ele pensou apenas no seu lado, mas não pensou no que Kamus poderia estar sentindo. É claro que doía lembrar do que ele fez, mas nunca pensou em como deveria ter sido para Kamus vê-lo com outro, ou melhor, com outros. Seus olhos pararam na última frase... "_para sempre_"... Então começou a reler a carta... "_Lhe asseguro, você não terá que se preocupar mais comigo, não verá mais minha cara" _"_Nunca mais você me verá_"... "_Minha vida sem você não tem mais sentido_"... "_E é por esse amor que estou partindo de sua vida... para sempre_"... "_Adeus_"... Aquelas palavras... o que Kamus queria dizer com isso? Precisava encontrar Kamus... não gostou daquelas palavras... Kamus não estava bem.. .estava doente fraco... saiu correndo do quarto. Foi para a porta dos fundos. Sabia que não poderia ter saído pela frente, pois o teria visto. A porta dos fundos estava aberta, então correu mais ainda. Quase alcançava a velocidade da luz. Atrás da casa havia um bosque que terminava num precipício. Kamus não teria para onde ir... a não ser... não! Kamus não faria isso! Tentou correr o mais rápido que pode, enquanto as lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos deixando sua visão turva.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamus estava fraco, mas mesmo assim continuou andando. Não conseguia correr muito, porém precisava. Não podia ficar com Milo, não tinha esse direito, mas também não conseguiria viver sem ele... só tinha uma alternativa... Sabia que no final desse bosque havia um precipício. Não era uma saída digna, mas era única que teria condições de seguir. Não sabia mais viver sem Milo. E não queria viver longe dele. Continuou andando, demorou, mas chegou ao precipício. Chegou até a ponta e olhou para baixo. Era muito alto. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de ouro não sobreviveria. E no estado em que estava, muito menos. Abriu os braços. O vento sobrava leve. Suas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Fechou os olhos. E deixou-se levar pelo vento para o fundo daquele despenhadeiro...

_Continua..._

* * *

Olá olá olá!!!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram e mandaram reviews! E aos que apenas leram também! ^_^'

Sem querer apelar muito... por favor gente, mandem reviews!!! Apesar de achar q depois desse capítulo vou receber alguns bemmm mal-humorados... mas calma galera!! nem sempre as coisas são como parecem! hihihihi

Bom... é isso... até a próxima!!

**_Srta. Hanajima_**


	7. Final

_**Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são **__**propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

_**Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, que mostra relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia.**_

**

* * *

**

A Razão do meu Amor

Capítulo 6 – Final

Abriu os braços. O vento sobrava leve. Suas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Fechou os olhos. E deixou-se levar pelo vento para o fundo daquele despenhadeiro...

De repente sentiu uma mão lhe tocando e puxando de volta. Olhou para trás e viu Milo. Com o puxão dele acabou por cair em seus braços. Milo o segurou pelos ombros e perguntou entre choros e gritos:

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??

- Milo... eu não mereço você... você tem razão de não me perdoar... você merece alguém melhor... eu preciso sair da sua vida... mas o único jeito que sei é esse, porque eu não saberia viver sem você... eu prefiro morrer... ao menos vou te deixar em paz... por favor Milo...

- CALA A BOCA KAMUS!!! – Milo estava ofegante, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Olhava Kamus nos olhos sem acreditar que ele estava sendo capaz de fazer aquilo. Kamus ia se matar! Como ele poderia fazer aquilo?

- Milo... vai ser melhor para você...

- COMO VOCÊ SABE O QUE É MELHOR PARA MIM? VOCÊ ACHA QUE VOCÊ MORRER É O MELHOR PARA MIM??

- Acho... eu só te fiz sofrer... eu te amo demais para...

- Como? O que você disse?

- ... Eu te amo, Milo. Eu sei que descobri isso tarde, mas ao menos eu descobri, não é? Eu te amo, Milo e é por esse amor que eu estou deixando você livre... – Milo não conseguia falar. Em todo aquele um ano de namoro, Kamus nunca havia falado aquelas palavras. Três palavras. Agora ele percebia... nesses trinta dias ele falou essa frase mais de uma vez! Estava escrito no papel! E ele não reparou. Kamus estava dizendo que o amava. Mas e o que aconteceu? Ele não podia esquecer tudo por conta de três palavras... podia? Ele amava Kamus, mas jurou que não o perdoaria. Mas ele amava Kamus e esse agora o amava. Droga ele nunca fora de pensar muito e porque tinha que fazer isso agora? Porque era a felicidade dele que estava em jogo. E com o que ele seria feliz? Com Kamus ou sem ele? Milo continuava olhando Kamus nos olhos. Este não entendia nada. Não sabia o que pensar. Mas não agüentava mais sofrer.

- Milo... eu não agüento mais sofrer... não pense que eu estou desistindo de você assim do nada... não é porque não quero mais lutar ou não tenho mais forças... na verdade eu não tenho mais condições de sofrer Milo... eu não agüento mais... e ter que ver você sem poder estar ao seu lado é muito sofrimento para mim... eu não agüento isso Milo... me deixe morrer... – falava enquanto chorava sem conseguir se controlar. Milo apenas o olhava. Precisava decidir. Não queria que ele morresse. Amava-o demais para vê-lo morrer. Amava-o ainda. Ele amava Kamus. Se Kamus morresse ele não saberia o que fazer. Ele seria feliz com Kamus. Apesar de tudo. Era Kamus e não com outro. Muito menos sozinho. Era ele. Apenas ele.

- Milo... – antes que Kamus começasse a falar novamente, Milo o segurou pela nuca e puxou-o para perto de si, colando seus lábios nos dele. No inicio Kamus se assustou, não esperava aquilo. Mas quando sentiu aqueles lábios nos seus... ah... a quanto tempo não sentia aqueles lábios macios... não resistiu e os entreabriu para que o outro pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Não sabia por que Milo estava fazendo aquilo, mas também não queria saber, só queria sentir aqueles lábios. Milo não se fez de rogado. Aprofundou o beijo fazendo questão de explorar toda aquela boca que tanto sentira falta. Como havia sentido falta daquele beijo, daquele gosto, daquele calor gostoso que se espalha pelo corpo. Contudo o beijo era tranqüilo, suave. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se quisessem conhecer cada lugarzinho, cada detalhe, tudo que a separação levou para o esquecimento. O tempo parecia ter parados para eles. Nada mais existia ao não ser eles. Quando não agüentaram mais apartaram o beijo, mas não se afastaram. Milo continuou mantendo Kamus com o rosto perto do seu. Respiravam o mesmo ar de tão próximos que estavam. Olhavam-se nos olhos. Kamus continuava confuso, mas não queria perguntar, tinha medo que o outro mudasse de idéia. Limitou-se apenas a ficar olhando-o. Milo pensou em dizer várias coisas, mas não conseguia falar. Não sabia o que era certo dizer. Então resolveu não dizer nada. Puxou novamente para perto e o beijou. Não foi um beijo tranqüilo como o anterior, mas um beijo urgente, carregado de luxúria, paixão e saudade. Os corpos agora estavam colados e as mãos passeavam pelos corpos, numa redescoberta mútua.

Novamente ficaram sem fôlego, sendo obrigados a apartarem o beijo, mas como antes, não se afastaram. Ao contrário, Milo passou a beijar o pescoço de Kamus. Todo o desejo que ficara adormecido durante a separação, voltava com força total naquele momento. Milo pensou em levar Kamus de volta para a casa, mas essa estava um pouco longe e ele não queria se separar de forma alguma do outro. Levou-o para perto de uma árvore, empurrando-o nela e voltando a beijá-lo na boca. Suas mãos passeavam por dentro da camisa de aquário, como sentira falta desse contato, desse corpo. Sentia as mãos dele rodeando sua cintura, puxando a camisa, também buscando um maior contato. Tirou a camisa dele, tirando a sua própria em seguida e voltou a beijá-lo. Sentiu um arrepio quando seu corpo tocou o dele. Como o desejava. Voltou a beijar o pescoço, alternando com leves mordidas. Uma mão segurava-o pelos cabelos, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, forçando-o a dar espaço para suas investidas. A outra mão descia por suas costas apertando-lhe o bumbum. Kamus se perdia nas sensações provocadas pelo outro. Estava totalmente entregue. Sentiu Milo sair do seu pescoço e descer por seu peito, parando em um dos mamilos. Nossa! Desse jeito ia enlouquecer! Ele lambia, mordia, chupava. Kamus só conseguia gemer em resposta. Milo passou para o outro, dando o mesmo tratamento, enquanto apertava com os dedos o primeiro. Kamus não sabia como estava se mantendo em pé. Aliás, sabia. Estava se mantendo em pé porque Milo o estava segurando. Milo voltou a beijá-lo na boca enquanto a mão que segurava os cabelos de Kamus ia de encontro ao baixo-ventre apertando o volume entre suas pernas que já se encontrava bem aumentando. Aquário suspirou longamente. Milo não tava trégua, estava enlouquecendo Kamus, mas ele próprio também não estava agüentando. Foi escorregando com Kamus até eles deitarem no chão, Kamus de costas e Milo em cima dele. Milo voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, passando em seguida para o pescoço, descendo para o tórax novamente e parando no abdômen. Lambeu e beijou cada quadradinho daquele, demorando bem no umbigo, enquanto abria o zíper da calça e a tirava. Kamus realmente estava muito excitado. Milo olhou para Kamus. Este estava com os olhos semi-abertos, ofegante, as bochechas vermelhas, a boca entreaberta na tentativa de buscar mais ar... Escorpião estava adorando vê-lo daquele jeito, ele estava tão entregue. Aproximou-se do membro de Kamus e quando a boca estava bem perto, olhou para Aquário, este o olhava com os olhos nublados de desejo. Milo começou dando uma demorada lambida na cabeça, envolvendo-a depois com a boca, enquanto rodeava-a com a língua para depois chupar. Olhou para Kamus. Este estava com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Milo então colocou todo o membro na boca, chupando, subindo e descendo. Kamus gemia coisas desconexas, estava se contorcendo de tanto prazer, não agüentava mais. Se Milo continuasse ia acabar gozando. Segurando Milo pelos cabelos, o puxou para cima, beijando-o. Milo entendeu o recado e começou a tirar sua própria calça, afinal ele também não estava mais agüentando. Kamus se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver aquela cena. Suspirou ao ver aquele corpo perfeito como o de um Deus em sua frente, nu. Então, um pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça. Na verdade, era um desejo, uma fantasia. Tinha certo medo de tentar, mas precisava falar com ele. Não sabia o porquê Milo estava fazendo aquilo, se era só uma noite ou não, mas também não queria pensar nisso agora. Queria muito Milo, o desejava profundamente. Milo deitou em cima de Kamus fazendo todo o seu corpo tocar o do outro causando arrepios em ambos os cavaleiros.

- Milo... ah... espera... hummm.... preciso dizer algo...

- Agora não Kamus...

- Milo.... ahnn... eu quero você...

- Eu sei Kamus... eu sei...

- Eu... humm... quero você... ahh... em mim.... – ao ouvir o que Kamus disse, Milo parou de beijar-lhe e o olhou nos olhos tentando entender o que ele havia dito.

- Como? – a voz saiu um pouco rouca por conta do desejo.

- Eu quero ser seu Milo... por favor...

- Kamus... você tem certeza disso? Você nunca...

- Eu sei Milo... Mas eu quero me entregar a você... completamente...

Milo ficou olhando para Kamus sem dizer nada. Não tinha certeza se devia fazer aquilo, afinal Kamus nunca fora o passivo. Podia acabar machucando-o. Sem contar que ainda estava doente... mas aquela pedido era tão tentador... secretamente sempre desejou isso, mas nunca quis forçar Kamus a nada. E agora ele estava ali totalmente entregue... pedindo...

- Milo... eu estou bem... por favor... eu quero... –sua voz saiu baixa e quase chorosa. Estava muito excitado, precisava que Milo se decidisse logo. Este o ouvindo pedir daquele jeito não teve como negar. Então lhe respondeu apenas com um sorriso, voltando a beijá-lo. Colocou três dedos da mão em sua boca, os quais foram prontamente lambidos e chupados. Beijava-lhe novamente o pescoço enquanto a outra mão percorria por todo o corpo de Aquário, apertando, arranhando para então levá-la até seu baixo-ventre e começar a masturbá-lo lentamente. Tirou os dedos da boca de Kamus e levou-os até sua entrada, colocando primeiro um dedo. Kamus sentiu um certo desconforto que logo desapareceu assim que sentiu Milo aumentar o ritmo da mão. Sentiu outro dedo e um desconforto maior, mas esse também desapareceu aos poucos. Quando Milo colocou o terceiro dedo sentiu um pouco de dor, mas não quis reclamar, não queria que ele parasse. Além disso, os carinhos e toques de Milo faziam aos poucos a dor sumir. Quando Milo achou que Kamus já estava preparado, tirou os dedos se ajeitando entre suas pernas. Beijou Kamus novamente enquanto o penetrou devagar. Aquário apartou o beijo com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Milo parou de se mexer.

- Você... quer parar? – perguntou Milo preocupado com ele. Não queria machucá-lo.

- Não... continue – olhou para Milo tentando sorrir.

Milo, então, continuou. Sabia que doía no início, mas sabia que depois melhoraria. Quando já havia entrado todo em Kamus, parou para que este se acostumasse. Teve que se segurar para não terminar tudo ali naquele momento. Beijou sua boca e seu pescoço várias vezes tentando fazê-lo se acalmar. Sentiu Kamus mexer um pouco os quadris e então começou a se movimentar lentamente. Voltou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que se movia. Aos poucos a dor ia sumindo, dando lugar a um delicioso prazer. Os gemidos iam ficando cada vez mais altos e desconexos. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquela sensação? Há quanto tempo não sentia aquele cheiro, aquele corpo? Como era bom! E ainda mais daquela forma... se soubesse que era tão bom... não. Não fora isso que o fizera não se entregar antes. Foi orgulho. Seu raciocínio se perdeu completamente quando sentiu Milo lhe tocando em certo ponto. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada, só nas sensações que o outro lhe proporcionava. Demoraram mais um tempo naquela dança até que chegaram ao êxtase, quase na mesma hora.

Milo acabou por continuar em cima de Kamus, deitado em seu peito. Kamus estava com o rosto virado, os lábios entreabertos tentando normalizar a respiração. Milo levantou o rosto para olhá-lo. As bochechas coradas, os lábios vermelhos, a franja grudado no rosto por causa do suor, os olhos fechados. Ficou olhando por um bom tempo. Não podia viver sem ele. Era fato. Viu Kamus aos poucos abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Kamus tinha medo. Tinha medo de que o que acabara de ocorrer não tivesse passado de desejo. Depois de tudo quilo, não ia agüentar. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, até que o próprio Kamus resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- E agora? – perguntou baixo, quase sussurrando.

- O que você acha? – perguntou ainda o olhando nos olhos.

- Não sei... tenho medo de me enganar, Milo... de ter entendido tudo errado... – não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas.

- Você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria viver sem você? Que eu suportaria ver você morrer? Você acha que eu agüentaria Kamus?

- Milo... – não conseguiu falar nada. Mais lágrimas caíram por seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Kamus. Eu te amo. Não sei viver sem você. Não conseguiria – falou enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto de Kamus. Viu Kamus sorrir. Kamus estava sorrindo. E não era um sorriso qualquer. Era um sorriso sincero. Ficou olhando aquele sorriso e não teve como não sorrir também. Riram juntos. Abraçaram-se. Choraram juntos. E se beijaram.

- Milo, por favor, não me abandone mais, nunca mais.

- Não vou te abandonar, Kamus, nunca. Também não me abandone nunca. E nunca mais pense em se matar, por favor.

- Nunca mais, Milo, faço isso de novo, eu juro. Não vou te abandonar nunca.

- Acho bom... Ah, esqueci. Feliz aniversário de um ano de namoro.

- Você... você lembrou, Milo? – falou chorando outra vez.

- Claro meu amor.

- Milo...

- Kamus...

Mais beijos, sorrisos, abraços e lágrimas. Tinha muitas coisas ainda para dizer, mas o momento falava por si. Ficaram ali, juntinhos, ainda por um tempo, antes de se levantarem e irem para a casa. Já estava escuro e não era bom Kamus ficar no sereno. Tomaram um banho, jantaram e foram dormir. Kamus dormiu logo, mas Milo ainda ficou olhando-o dormir. Era lindo. Colocou a mão em sua testa. Não tinha mais febre. Riu levemente. A doença dele era na verdade a separação. Apenas isso. Ficou lembrando de tudo que ocorrera. Os dois sofreram. Muito. Mas de agora em diante ia ser diferente. Agora ele tinha certeza. Kamus o amava. Era correspondido. Sentiu o sono chegar. Ajeitou-se nos braços do outro e deixou o sono vir. Dormiu com a certeza de que seria feliz e nada mais ia separá-los. Nada nem ninguém.

_Fim_

* * *

Olááá!!!

Depois de um bom chá de espera (desculpe gente u.u') chega o último capítulo da fic. \o/ Estou muito feliz por tê-la terminado (no início tava achando que não ia conseguir... ¬¬').

Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou reviews e, principalmente, a Nyu-cha pelo apoio e por ter betado a fic (vlw amiga!!!).

Sei que algumas pessoas esperavam uma vingança e coisa e tal, mas quando comecei a escrevcer a fic, queria focar eles dois, os sentimentos e a relação deles. Queria fazer uma fic romântica (apesar de ter saído mais dramática). Na verdade, não imaginei que a armadilha feita contra Milo fosse repercutir tanto... O_O Mas, se servir de consolo, estou com planos de escrever uma segunda fic, uma espécie de continuação ou sidestory, com algumas explicações, revelações e etc... e com uma vingança. Bom, mandem reviews dizendo o que acham. Aceito também sugestões, reclamações, etc.. ^^

Espero que tenham gostado da fic!

Bjs e até!

**_Srta. Hanajima_**


End file.
